Ryoko's Love: Tenth Anniversery Edition
by Anthiena
Summary: Ryoko is now reliving her life... and the year she is remembering is one that changed the houseguests forever. Originally written by "Evil Dr." Long T. Tran. Revived!
1. Introducing Yui!

Tenchi Muyo: Ryoko's Love (Alpha)

Chapter 1:Introducing, Yui!

By Long T. Tran

Completed 2/16/98

Revised by Navaash (date unknown)

Revised by Anthiena 3/12/08-3/24/08 (Updated 1-31-10)

Disclaimer:

The characters you are about read are characters created by AIC/Pioneer and Long T. Tran. The proceeding fanfiction was written long before the release of GXP and OVA 3, thus those events are not and could not have been taken into account. The editing in 2008 mostly consists of spell and grammar checks and some style changes. IF YOU ARE THE WRITER AND WANT ME TO STOP AND TAKE OFF THIS STORY PLEASE E-MAIL ME at: callaanthiena at yahoo dot com. Some notes have been removed, edited or changed.

Editor's Note:

Ten years ago, a man started a fan fiction that may well be legend among us long time fans who know of TMFFA, which is still getting back on it's feet after a year and a half of unsteady service. The story was never finished, but it is still considered a classic. Although I have strived to make this as close to Mr. Tran's original story as I can, there is some considerable editing in the first chapter, including a whole paragraph, though I do think most of the original readers will laugh and appreciate the addition. I have added the section titles to match later chapters and took out the section markers, as FF dot net does not support the characters used for them. The most notable changes here are in the first section, where many things have been changed or rephrased or things have been added in. Make no mistake: This is not the same fan fiction as it was ten years ago.

Author's notes:

What you are about to read is a Tenchi FF set in the OVA universe, but it will start 20 years in to the future. As this series progresses the story will be taken on the present day and it will also take place in other different various time periods. I won't be including Kiyone or Mayuka in this FF, sorry fans. I'm going to introduce new characters in this series, Yui, Onimaru and many others. So, without further a do, let the series begin...

**Campus Idol Yui**

_April 24, 2018_

It was another typical day for the students at Okayama High School. Everybody sat in their desks, bored and struggling to stay awake while trying to take in Sensei's stale lecture about the Tokugawa Shogunate. One such student, Yui, sat in the second of four rows, a 17-year old girl full of life. Standing at 5'7 with yellow yet human eyes, she was possessed of athletic prowess hidden within the frame of a perfect lady. Her long, soft, cyan hair was tied up in a beautiful ponytail. She stared blankly out the window, watching a beautiful day pass by, envying the birds flying around of their own free will. Lost in her thoughts and daydreams, she hated to waste beautiful days like this at school. _I wish I was out there. I bet it feels nice,_ she thought.

"Masaki-san! Will you please face the board and pay attention!" shouted Sensei.

"Oh! Uh...Y-Yes, Sensei," she said, her face turning red. "Sorry."

Sensei sighed. "Just like your father, it clearly runs in the family."

Yui's classmates started laughing. "Class! Quiet down!" Sensei shouted again. The students immediately quieted down. The old educator calmed down a little. "Ok, now where were we? Ah yes...the Tokugawa government later took control after the war..."

_I can't wait until school's over..._ Yui thought to herself.

Two hours later, school finally ended and Yui was at her locker trying to open it. The door was jammed. She had always had trouble opening her locker and she knew exactly why.

"Stupid locker! I hate it when this happens!" she said, struggling with the locker door. She finally forced the locker to open, and a tidal wave of love/secret admirer letters, small gifts, and even a few crushed flowers came pouring out two of the gifts hitting her squarely upon the head, earning a dirty look. Burying her knee-deep in to the pile. Yui's best friend, Misato

Matsumiya, walked by and stopped in front of Yui. "Looks like the love magnet has her hands full again," Misato joked good-naturedly.

"Oh shut up." Yui's eyes were slitted with agitation and she blew an errant strand of hair out her face.

"What are you going to do with all that? Read them- or the usual?" said the silky black-haired girl, with cheerful eyes and a warm smile.

"The usual." Yui growled at her predicament, picking up the letters, gifts, and flowers and throwing them in to a nearby trash can. As the letters fell into the trashcan Yui could hear hearts being shattered; athletes, nerds, and even a few teachers could be heard crying in the background. She blew air out and hmphed.

"Don't you have _any_ time for love, Yui?" Misato asked.

"Nope, not interested right now." Yui began to make her way towards the main doors, dreading what else was waiting for her.

Misato watched Yui walking off, then looked down and noticed a letter on the floor that Yui dropped while putting the rest in the trash. Picking it up, she realized the letter belonged to the biggest jerk in the whole school: the Student Council president, Katsuhiko Jinnai. Misato smiled deviously, putting the letter into her book bag.

"I am going to have some real fun with _this_ letter." Misato laughed.

After passing through the doors, the next five to ten minutes was the part of the school day that Yui hated the most. She had to try to make her way to the gate without making contact with any of the guys. Nonetheless, her hopes were usually in vain; a freckled boy with lazy eyes, and bad green teeth, walked up to her.

"Uh... hello, Yui. Can I walk you home?" he said nervously, blushing scarlet.

"No." she stated bluntly.

The boy became shattered and turned pale; he stood as still as a statue as Yui kept on walking. She was halfway towards the gate when a handsome stud of a jock walked up to her. He had perfect gleaming teeth, nicely combed hair, and a strong athletic build.

"Say pretty, you look tired," he said confidently.

"Tired how?" she asked, not looking at him.

"Tired from running around in my mind all day." He smiled, and a sparkle shined across his perfect set of teeth.

"Well, that's the lamest pick up line I've heard in a week." she said cruelly. "Why don't you go away and bench-press yourself to death?"

"B-but...b-but..." The jock all of sudden looked very small. He started to grind his teeth.

"Frogs make better sounding mating calls than that!"

"..but...but..." The jock struggled with his words. "I LOVE YOU!!" he shouted with tears streaming down his cheeks. The jock ran off wailing like a little boy.

Yui groaned in exasperation. _Must I go through with this _EVERY_ single day?_

Yui finally reached her bus stop. She waited a few minutes and a bus stopped in front of her. As the doors to the bus opened, she heard a low rumbling, turned around with a blank expression of horror and saw a mob of if not all, than most of the boys in her school running, trying to catch her before she got on the bus. All were shouting for her. "YUI! WE LOVE YOU! WE WANT TO DATE YOU!"

"Uuuuugh; don't you _men_ ever give up?!" she shouted.

Yui hurriedly stepped onto the bus, the driver perturbed to see the mob running towards it.

"_Aa Kami-sama_... Hurry up, get in! Why must you put me through this every day?" the driver said angrily. Yui quickly took cover on the bus.

"Floor it!!" she shouted. The driver quickly put the bus in gear and burned rubber, speeding away from the school grounds. The boys all simultaneously waved good bye, their _until tomorrow, Yui-sama!_ still highly audible.

The bus rumbled along through the now dirt roads, going towards the country-side, things finally calming down in the coming evening. Yui looked out the window, gazing at the countryside. Yui always wondered why her father didn't want to move out to the city; it could've been more convenient for her, not having to spend so much money on bus passes. On the other hand, she started to think about the countryside's natural beauty throughout the seasons; Serene orange-red autumn days, snowy winter wonderlands, hot verdant green summer days, and of course, her favorite: springtime cherry blossoms.

_Oh well, the countryside was always beautiful year round. It would be crazy to __try to move somewhere else,_ Yui sighed.

Yui began to think about today's special occasion. Aunt Sasami, Aeka and Mihoshi are all coming back home to visit.

It was always fun having them coming by and visit, especially Aunt Sasami. Yui loved her aunt's cooking and even though Sasami was grown up, Yui always had fun being around her. Aunt Sasami always came by to visit at least 3 times a month, staying at her house for days at a time. Her aunt always had a cheerful attitude to keep things going; that was one of the reasons why Yui loved being around her. Sasami had another name she also went by...Tsunami, but she preferred to be called Sasami by her friends and family. Yui has always admired her aunt's tremendous beauty; after all, she was a goddess just like Yui's grandmother Washu. She looked so elegant with her long blue hair, pink colored eyes that always emitted a delightful aura of joy, strong cheerful laugh with healing power, and not to mention she also possessed the universe's most powerful energy!

"...and the most disturbing veiw on 'fun'..." she remembered the chaos of the Jurai Holy Council and the Galaxy Police showing up within minutes of each other, causing an embarrassing incident which took weeks to finally sort out that turned out to be nothing than an elaborate prank of one Holy Princess Sasami nee Tsunami-kami-sama.

Aeka, however, was a different story. Aeka didn't visit as much as Sasami, mainly because of her duties as the Empress of Jurai. Before her ascension to the throne 17 years ago, her great-great grandparents Azusa, Funaho, and Lady Misaki decided to retire from the throne, leaving it empty to Yosho, Aeka, and her father. Yosho obviously didn't want the throne because he still felt strongly attached to the Earth; he was very adamant about dying on Earth.

Although it would take thousands of years before he actually died...

_I guess he just doesn't want to get involved with the politics,_ Yui thought to herself.

Her father was also considered to take the throne, but Azusa was very adamant about keeping her father away from there. The king of Jurai had a tremendous prejudice against her father, the reasoning? Who knew. What pissed her off the most was the way Azusa always looked down at him, as if he were some lowlife commoner. Yui always hated being around Azusa; to her, he was always pouting about something.

_As if my father actually cared about taking the stupid throne in the first __place!_ she thought angrily. _At that time, my mother was pregnant with me!_

Naturally, Aunt Aeka became the new ruler of the Jurai Empire. When Aeka's husband temporarily stepped in to rule the empire, Aeka would come by to visit about once every 3 months, staying at the house for 2 or 3 days before she had to return home to perform her duties. During those 3 days, Aeka would always teach Yui about the importance of being her own individual, maintaining respect, and teaching responsibility. To Yui, Aeka was the perfect example of being a lady. Aeka was always elegant in every aspect; although Aeka was the Empress of Jurai, she also knew how to have fun. Every time Aeka came by to visit, she would always challenge her to a singing contest on the karaoke machine. She was good at singing and always told Yui that she was a lot like her mother.

"You have a good singing voice, Yui!" her aunt always said. "Always remember that this is one of your talents and you have to keep refining your talents in order to insure a full and joyous life."

Mihoshi was also expected to visit, but Yui doubted that Mihoshi would be able to, considering the fact that she was always busy at the Galaxy Police Headquarters with her new job as Deputy Commander. Mihoshi was like a big sister to Yui, even though she was often times a little airheaded. Mihoshi was always there for Yui, especially during her times going through that certain phase called puberty. Her father was at a loss when it came to 'female' growth and development; when Sasami or Aeka weren't around, Mihoshi would be the one to take care of her, making sure that Yui would come out a strong young lady.

When neither Aeka, Mihoshi, or Sasami were around, her grandmother Washu took care of her. In all of Yui's life, Washu had been protecting her since she turned the tender age of 4. Since Yui's mother died, her mother's mother had mothered her well. It was somewhat strange that her grandmother insisted that she be called little Washu, but Yui didn't mind having a grandmother who looked a lot younger than her.

She loved Washu-chan dearly and that was that. Whenever Yui asked a question, Washu was always straightforward with an answer. She never avoided a question. Washu always said that Yui was very much like Ryoko, full of spirit and always strong-willed. The only questions that Washu didn't answer concerned how her mother died... and that bothered her. Every time Yui asked, Washu simply replied by telling her that her father would answer that question in due time; what was even more disturbing was the fact that she couldn't recall hardly any memories from her childhood, missing memories from ages 4 to 5; she could only remember bits and pieces.

Yui looked at her watch and sank into the bus seat. _It won't be another 10 __minutes until I reach home._ She closed her eyes, relaxing her mind and trying to regain one of her early childhood memories.

_In her mind, it was pitch black, but the only thing that kept it from being __lonely were voices and sounds from her early past. Gradually, the pitch __darkness lifted away and she found herself in the fields of the countryside near __her house. Little Yui had mid-length hair; there was a lot of tall grass around __her and she was looking at a pink flower with a little yellow butterfly on it. __Behind her a woman stood, wearing a pink dress that only a mother could wear, __her spiky hair tied back and yellow gentle eyes watching over her like a __guardian angel. _

_"What do you think it is, Yui?" asked the soothing voice of her mother, Ryoko. _

_"Mm...Bu-fly?"_

_"That's right Yui! But it's called, But-ter-fly." She kneeled down next to __Yui, holding her child close to herself and pointing things out._

_"But-ter-fly?"_

_"Yes, butterfly," Ryoko said warmly. "Just like you, a butterfly. Always __beautiful and always flying."_

_"Oh, Mommy!" Yui blushed and giggled, hugging her kneeling mother. _

_"Mommy will always be with you." She hugged Yui and laughed a healthy laugh._

Then the memory faded away and Yui found herself back on the bus. _Wish you were __here, Mom._ Yui looked down and gave out a small sad sigh.

The bus finally reached Yui's stop. She left with a wry if thoughtful expression on her face, hating the commute between home and school. _The commute always takes too damn long!_ she thought to herself, making her way up through the hill.

After a minute or so of walking, a thought struck her; she realized that tomorrow would mark the thirteenth year since her mother's death. She decided to pick up several yellow flowers along her path; after picking up enough yellow flowers, she made her way towards the gravestone. The gravestone was located near the shore of the lake, behind her house.

_Ryoko Hakubai Masaki  
__Died 25 April, 2005_

Yui put the bundle of flowers in front of the gravestone and kneeled. She clapped her hands together twice in quick succession and then put her hands together, praying for her mother's spiritual well-being. After a minute of silent prayer, she stopped and tried not to shed a tear.

_It has been 13 years since you left, Mother. I hope you like the flowers I __picked for you. These flowers were our favorite;_ she thought to herself. She wiped a tear from her eye and headed back home.

**Her Mother's Daughter**

She went through the doorway and pulled off her shoes, a hand on the wall. "I'm home!" she called out, standing straight. The house was quiet.

"Miiiiiyaaa!" Ryo-ohki cried out running down the stairs.

"Hello, Ryo-ohki!" Yui said joyfully, letting Ryo-ohki jump on to her shoulder to nestle her cheek. Yui smiled. "And how are you doing today?"

"Miya! Miya!" the cabbit answered back.

Ryo-ohki was usually a cabbit half the time; the other half she would spend in humanoid form. As a humanoid Ryo-ohki would help Yui with chores around the house; being helpful was in Ryo-ohki's nature, not to mention her overactive playfulness. Ryo-ohki and Yui were the perfect pair when it came to playing games. Usually they played 'chase the cabbit', where Yui and Ryo-ohki would play a game of tag with Ryo-ohki in cabbit form. Whenever the cabbit was in humanoid form, they would dance, play video games, or dress up. Every so often, though, Yui would get the opportunity to pilot Ryo-ohki the spaceship. The fact that Washu insisted on watching her every time she did this was a pain, but a minor one at that. Yui could remember the first time she took Ryo-ohki out for a spin like it was just yesterday, and Washu's compliments about how well she could handle the starship.

"I wonder what time it is?" Yui looked over to the wall clock. It read 4:30pm. _That's odd. Where is everybody? Shouldn't they be here by now?_

"Oh Yui!" a voice shouted out from the kitchen. It was her grandfather Nobuyuki.

"Yes, grandfather?" She walked into the kitchen to find him cooking up some food. Nobuyuki had already developed a set of gray hair, but still had that thin mustache. She loved being around her adorable grandfather - even though he was a little nosy at times. Her father, Tenchi, told her that he was much worse when he was young, always getting a camera at a moment's notice hoping to catch her father in some sexual situation. Fortunately for Yui, Nobuyuki had toned down a lot... or at least had gotten better at not getting caught.

"Ah Yui! How's my favorite granddaughter doing today?" he said cheerfully.

"I'm doing fine grandpa." Yui stepped towards the fridge and opened the door, retrieving a bowl of carrots for Ryo-ohki.

"And how's school?" he asked. Yui sat down on a stool at the counter, watching Nobuyuki cook.

"Oh the usual, still head of class and all. Where's Washu?" Yui asked, looking around.

"Oh she's in the lab, doing her usual research," Nobuyuki replied.

"Oh. I see..." Yui said. Throughout most of Yui's life, whenever Washu wasn't taking care of her, she would spend most of the daytime in her laboratory. Yui had never stepped foot in to that dimensional lab, mainly because Washu forbid it. Once in a while, Yui would try to break in to the lab herself but instead of finding the dimensional lab, she would open the door under the stairs and find a closet instead. Just what was it that Washu was hiding from her?

"Miya! Miya!" Ryo-ohki jumped off her shoulders and onto the counter to eat the carrots.

"So... have you been talking to any boys lately?" Nobuyuki asked deviously. "Your father tells me that you get thousands and thousands of secret admirer letters every _day_."

"Oh grandpa!" She said embarrassingly.

"Oh what's there to be shy about? All I want to know is how well my granddaughter is doing in her sexu -- ah, _life development_."

Yui pretended to not hear Nobuyuki's last remark. "Well, you know how they are these days."

"No, how are they?"

"You know...immature and always wanting some weird commitment. The main reason why they want to know me is that they want to get laid."

"Oh, I see. That's understandable," he said, cutting up some vegetables then putting them in a frying pan.

"So, grandpa..." began Yui, deciding to change the subject.

"Yes, Yui?" he asked.

"How was your day at the office?"

"Oh, you know. Those young architects I just hired were really talented; I'm having a hard time trying to decide which one of their blueprints to approve for the contractors."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah... and I had to fire an employee today, as well."

"Oh really? Did you finally fire that lazy bum you were talking about for the past 2 weeks?"

"Yeah, I finally fired that idiot, Kaji. He was really wasting my company's time," he said with satisfaction. "That'll teach him a lesson about eating up the Masaki Firm's finances!"

"Isn't it great to be your own boss?" she said with a smile.

"Yes indeed!" he exclaimed, while stir-frying some noodles in the frying pan.

Yui looked around and frowns a little. "Have my aunts arrived yet?" she asked.

"Oh! Forgive me!" he said loudly, "I've been meaning to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"They won't be coming until tomorrow, Saturday."

"What? Why?" She was clearly disappointed.

"A formal meeting came up on the planet Jurai and it required presence of both Aeka and Sasami."

"Gee, I hope it's nothing serious..."

"Nah, it's just one of those budget meetings." He said, adding some soy sauce to the noodles.

"Oh... well that's good." Yui was relieved.

Then her great grandfather Yosho walked in to the kitchen. Throughout Yui's life Yosho always looked old - but oddly enough hadn't aged a bit either, having the same appearance for most of her (relatively short) life.

"I see that you've arrived home, Yui." He sat down at the table across from her. "How's your day?"

"Just another fine and beautiful day wasted at school," Yui replied, getting up to fetch the teapot for Yosho.

"I see; very interesting." Yosho smiled. "Don't worry, Yui. You'll be spending the rest of what's left of daylight outside."

"What do you mean by that, grandpa Yosho?" She asked, getting a teacup from a cabinet.

"Your father has graciously asked me to call for you." He watched Yui set the teapot and teacup in front of him.

"Call for me?" she said quizzically. "Call for me for what?" She poured a cup of tea for Yosho.

"For practice. He decided that he wanted to practice with you." Yosho sipped his tea.

"What?! Now?!" Yui asked and Yosho nodded. "But I'm so beat!"

"He's waiting for you at the training ground. He's expecting you over there by 5 o'clock."

"What?! That only gives me 10 minutes to get ready and run up there!"

"Then I guess you'd better hurry then." he said, sipping his tea.

"Great! I hate it when he does things like this!" Yui stormed out of the kitchen at lightning speed to her room upstairs.

Nobuyuki watched in amazement at how swiftly Yui flew out of the kitchen. He walked over to the table where Yosho was sitting and served him a plate of noodles.

"Goodness! She's fast! I can barely see her run!" Nobuyuki said in awe.

"Indeed." Yosho picked up his chopsticks and set the plate of noodles in front of him. "Very much like her mother."

Meanwhile, out in the training ground, Tenchi sat on a large, smooth boulder patiently waiting for Yui to come out for practice. With the bokken resting on his right shoulder, he watched the cherry blossoms bloom, noting its resemblance to pink snow falling to the ground. He grinned, never tired of the countryside's natural beauty. Tenchi was in his mid-thirties; though he looked 21, he still had the same short spiky hairdo. Basically he hadn't changed much in years due to the root of his ability to form Light Hawk Wings at will and his connection to the Royal Trees through the Tenchi-ken.

Nowadays, he'd taken over his grandfather's duties as a Shinto shrine priest, going by a modest salary. He wasn't worried about paying off the bills because of his father's architectural firm; it was bringing in more than enough money to last another 80 years and then some. Life was good.

"I wonder what's taking her so long?" Tenchi said, looking at his watch. It read 4:59 p.m.; if she didn't make it in time, he was going to have to double her chores, just as he had promised. He stood up from the boulder and stretched.

"DAMMIT DAD! I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THIS TO ME!" Yui yelled out. She appeared in front of Tenchi in a blurry flash, wearing her practice outfit and holding her bokken in her right hand with a rather nasty looking scowl.

"Jeez! Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Tenchi said, trying to regain his composure. _Uh oh, she's pissed at me. Better give her THE __SMILE,_ he thought and he smiled. "Yui! I knew you would make it in time!"

"I know it's important to practice and all, but you just gotta give me more notice!" Yui noticed her dad's smile and began to calm down. There was just that thing about him every time he smiled.

_How does he do that?_ Yui found herself completely depleted of anger.

"As much as I want to, Yui. I couldn't," he said. "But this is the only way I can train you to expect the unexpected." Admiring his daughter's honesty, it reminded him of all his time spent with Ryoko nearly 14 years ago. Yui acted so much like her mother that it was one of the driving forces that kept him alive and happy.

"Yes, I know," she said, beginning to smile.

"Besides, the bright side to this is the fact that you don't have to do any chores today!" Tenchi put his hand on her shoulder.

"I... guess." Even though I'll do them later on, anyways, she thought to herself.

"Shall we begin our practice?"

"_Hai_!" she said.

"Ok, then. We'll start with a normal exercise and after that we'll spar. We're just having a short practice today."

"Ok. Which exercise are we going to do?"

"I'm going to test your speed and reflexes. I'll test them by throwing this pebble at you." He held up a small pebble. "This is how your grandfather Yosho taught me how to keen my senses and reflexes."

"Ok. How are we going to begin?" she asked.

"We'll try it stationary, then we'll go on from there. I want to see how much you've learned so far."

As far as Yui could remember, she had been practicing sword fighting for most of her life since she was 6. As she practiced with her father throughout her life, she gradually discovered her hidden abilities, abilities that most normal humans would never be able to do: being able to levitate herself from one foot to 20 feet off the ground; moving at speeds faster than a sprinting cheetah; literally flying; being three times stronger than the world's strongest weightlifter; and quick reflexes that rivaled that of a cat. Most of her abilities were inherited from her mother.

Yui placed herself in her Jurian battle-ready stance.

"Ok...ready?" Tenchi asked. Holding up the pebble, he prepared to throw it at her.

She nodded yes.

"Here it comes!" he yelled, immediately throwing the pebble. The rock sped its way towards Yui, who deflected it easily.

"How's that?" she said confidently.

"Very good," he said. "Not bad for your first time, but can you handle three?"

He suddenly threw 3 more rocks at her, each successfully deflected off Yui's bokken.

"Excellent, Yui! Now let's move it up a level."

"Alright." She began to float 5 feet off the ground, grasping her bokken in both hands.

"Ok, now start flying around me, and at the same time try to deflect these rocks as they come to you."

She began to fly around him in a wide circle, exceeding speeds of 25 MPH.

"Ok, I'm ready!" she said in mid-flight.

"Here they come!" He threw 2 rocks at her, each successfully deflected. Yui smiled, obviously pleased with her progress.

"Don't think I'm done yet, Yui." Tenchi grinned and instantly threw a volley of rocks at her.

Yui saw the barrage of rocks flying at her, noting that it resembled a swarm of bees. _WHOA! DAMN!_ She quickly dodged a good number of rocks and proceeded to deflect the rest. As soon as she'd batted away the last rock, a second barrage came flying at her. Focusing her attention on each rock, she started to swing her bokken, knocking the rocks away. She was becoming pleased with her abilities. She felt a surge of adrenaline coursing through her body. These were the feelings she lived for, the rush and the exhilaration!

Tenchi was amazed to see his daughter doing very well. He got many feelings of satisfaction, watching the way she skillfully deflected his barrage of rocks. Watching her bokken cut through the air, swiftly and surely, he realized that he was running out of pebbles to throw at her, so he decided to do the next best thing. Without warning, he charged at her with his bokken, ready to do battle.

As soon as she'd stopped the last rock from the last wave, Yui realized that the barrage had stopped and quickly spotted her father running straight towards her. She immediately blocked his bokken before it could even touch her. They were bokken-to-bokken to each other, struggling at each other's strength and trying to maintain their balance.

"So dad, I see that you have ran out of rocks to throw at me," Yui said with a grin. She jumped back away from him and went on the defensive.

"Not really... I was tired of watching you play with rocks, so I decided to go straight to the spar," Tenchi said. He lunged at her and she blocked him with her bokken.

_She's very quick. If she keeps this up, she'll be able to beat me and possibly __even grandpa,_ Tenchi thought to himself. Tenchi was finding it harder to break through her defenses; she was quick enough that he had to try to find a way to outsmart her.

Yui was pleased by her ability to block her father's attacks, but he was still quite strong and just as fast as she was. She tried not to think ahead of herself.

"You're becoming more and more like your mother, Yui. Strong and quick,"said Tenchi as he threw blows and swings at Yui. Although Tenchi had never really practiced sword fighting with Ryoko, there was that one time...

"Thanks, it runs in the family," she replied, blocking and deflecting her father's attacks.

She found herself bokken-to-bokken again with her father. Trying to maintain her stand against her father's strength, she was surprised at how strong her father was. He's pretty strong for a man of his frame, she thought.

Tenchi was feeling the same way about his daughter. She was definitely strong, he thought, barely able to hold up against her. If she were as strong as her mother, his bokken would have splintered by now.

Through the rush of the sparring, Yui was struggling against her father's bokken, then she suddenly felt a surge of energy coursing through her body, pulsating up into her left arm. This was something new, a sensation that she had no memory of. She felt the energy coursing through the veins of her left arm, gradually focusing on to one point, her palm, despite the fact she still held a tight grip on her bokken.

"Uhh...Dad! Something's happening to my left arm!" she said nervously to her father, pulling away from him to end the spar.

"What?" Tenchi noticed his daughter's sudden withdrawal and stepped back.

"What's wrong, Yui?"

"I don't know," Yui replied. She dropped her bokken and looked at her left palm to the point where the energy was concentrating. With no warning, an energy ball materialized on her left palm. Yui was awestruck. "Dad, what's going on? What is this thing doing on my palm!?"

"I'm not sure." He came in for a closer look. "Yui, don't do a thing. Let me see what it is..."

He held up her left arm and gazed at the wad of energy. He carefully examined the ball; then with a pop, it disappeared.

"What do you think it was, dad?" asked Yui.

"I'm not sure but I do have an idea," he said, thinking hard. _That energy ball __resembled an energy discharge, _he thought. _Is Yui finally regaining her powers?_

"Dad? What are you thinking about?" Yui asked again.

"Yui, could you by any chance try to recreate that energy ball?" Tenchi asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'll try," Yui said. Then with so much as a tiny thought, the energy ball rematerialized. That time it came as a nervous impulse.

Tenchi looked at the energy ball again and smiled. "Ah! Looks like Yui finally developed her very own energy discharge!" rang the voice of Washu, who was walking towards Tenchi and Yui. Ryo-ohki followed Washu as well in her humanoid form. Ryo-ohki was carrying a tray holding 2 cups and a pitcher of water. Ryo-ohki sat down on the boulder and set the tray down next to Washu.

"Good afternoon, Washu!" Tenchi greeted.

"Hello, Tenchi." Washu looked at the energy ball, studying it intensely. "OK, Yui, I'm going to teach you your first lesson about using an energy discharge."

"Um...ok," she said.

"Tenchi, why don't you go over there and sit with Ryo-ohki? You're done with your lessons with her for today," said Washu.

"Sure, ok. Since you're the only person qualified enough to teach her," he said with a smile. Washu's out of her lab, she finally decided to step out, Tenchi thought. He hadn't stepped into the lab for the past 13 years. Ever since the death of Ryoko, Washu had been in that lab almost every time she had free time. _She's hiding something... _but he figured that he'd find out eventually.

Tenchi sat down next to Ryo-ohki, who proceeded to pour him a cup of water. "Thank you Ryo-ohki!"

"Miya!" said the smiling humanoid. She turned her attention to Washu and Yui.

Tenchi watched Yui and Washu intensely; this was bringing back happy memories and buried memories. _It's almost time to reveal to Yui her concealed memories, _he thought with some worry.

"Okay, Yui! Now that you have the energy discharge on your palm, try throwing it like a baseball." Washu looked for and found a suitable target, pointing at a nearby rock. "Throw it in that direction."

"Ok...like this?" Yui hurled the blue discharge at the rock. BOOM!

"Just like your mother, Yui," Washu said proudly.

"Wow! That is cool!" Yui's eyes were bulging out of their sockets. "I'm doing that again!" She threw out another energy discharge, this time aiming it at the lake. A huge pillar of water exploded into the sky.

Washu clearly saw that Yui was already aware that she had inherited her mother's abilities, but how far was her potential? Now that she had finally regained most of her powers - and some new ones - Washu felt the inevitability of having to break the news of Yui's past to her.

"Alright Yui! Next and finally, I'm going to teach you how to materialize your own energy sword."

"You mean... like my mother's?"

"Yes, like your mother's."

Yui brought out another energy discharge out of her hand before Washu could say a word.

"I'm ready, Washu!"

"All you have to do to bring out your sword is close your hand on the discharge," instructed Washu.

"You mean like this?" Yui closed her hand on the energy discharge and a blue energy sword forming from the compression. "Wow! Just like a light saber straight out of Star Wars!"

"Star -- what?" Washu asked.

"Never mind," Yui said, remembering that Washu didn't really watch American movies that much - if at all.

"Now that you have your very own sword, why don't you test it? See how it works!"

"Ok!" Yui said excitedly. She ran over to a nearby tree and swung at it. Before she could take another swing, the trunk sliced into two, sliding off and falling on the ground.

Tenchi and Ryo-ohki both clapped their hands, impressed. Tenchi used it as a distraction to give a quick glance to Washu. Washu picked up on the eye contact.

"Ok, Yui. Time to call it quits," Washu said, smiling.

"What? You mean I'm done _already_?" Yui asked. Washu nodded. "That's all? Isn't there more to learn??" Yui asked, hoping for more surprises.

"Nope, you have graduated. You've learned all that you needed to learn. The only thing that's left is..."

"Is what?" Yui asked excitedly.

"...is to practice and master those abilities."

Yui was disappointed. "...Alright." She walked over to Ryo-ohki and her father, Ryo-ohki pouring a drink for Yui. "Thank you, Ryo-ohki."

"You'd better head back to the house with Ryo-ohki, Yui," Tenchi directed.

"I need to speak with Washu alone."

"Yes, I understand." She picked up her bokken and left with the cabbit. Tenchi waited until Yui and Ryo-ohki were out of earshot, then turned to Washu.

Washu was standing there, thinking to herself. "Well, she finally regained all her powers -- and some new ones," he said. "What do you think will happen next?"

"Tomorrow I will be permitting you and the others in to the lab," said Washu.

"Your lab?" he said curiously, not expecting this turn of events. "You're finally giving us access to your lab?"

"Yes." She then silently walked off.

_Man, what's with her anyways?_ Tenchi thought, trying to figure out why Washu had been acting so reclusive for the past 2 weeks. _Oh well, I'm going to go __find out tomorrow, if not sooner or later..._

* * *

It was late in the evening, almost everybody curled up in bed. The exception was Washu, typing intently on her keyboard in her dimensional laboratory, monitoring the progress of the operation in front of her. There was a gigantic cylinder casing standing in the center, with all manner of monitors and computers connected to it. Though the cylinder itself was made of glass, a large black shroud hung over it, concealing what was inside.

For the past 13 years, Washu had struggled and despaired in trying to stop the deterioration of the specimen within. Up until 2 weeks ago, she had found no concrete way to stop the rapid degeneration -- but now, there was one. Only time stood in the way of the complete regeneration of the contents within, a process which she monitored closely. And after the process was complete, there was still one thing left to do. Ryo-ohki was the only one aware of the process; on Washu's mind was how everyone _else_ was going to react to the revelation.

She shot a glance at the regeneration monitor. Tears began to well up in her eyes. _Finally, after all these years..._

The monitor read:

_Regeneration at 85. Estimated time of full regeneration: 48 hours_.

* * *

Yui laid back on her bed in her father's former room, looking up through the skylight, watching the stars glimmer and twinkle. The clock right next to her read 1:30am. She couldn't sleep; not after all that excitement she'd been through today, she couldn't! Now that she'd learned most of her father's sword techniques and gained most of her mother's abilities, she thought about the only abilities she hadn't gained from her mother yet: teleportation and passing through walls; but she knew she would gain them eventually, and when she did...

_I'm going to be the world's greatest fighter!_ Yui smiled. She closed her eyes and her mind wandered off into dreams...

* * *

In the second master bedroom, Tenchi slept soundly in his king-size bed. The second bedroom had been added to the house after his wedding with Ryoko; it was built as a wedding present from his father. The bed was also from his father too, meant for two. Unfortunately, the bed hadn't been shared by anyone else in 13 years. Tenchi missed being close to his late wife. He missed her warmth, her touch, and the feeling of being whole. Now for 14 years, he slept... alone.

In his dresser, the Tenchi-ken's hilt containing the 3 gems that once belonged to Ryoko was reacting to a familiar energy source. The gems were giving out a faint glow...

Ending Song:  
The Lonely Moon  
(English Vers.)  
I am lonely like the moon  
You are faraway as the earth  
Now you say I light your thoughts  
Night After night  
Soon you forget  
We are drifting in this dance  
I can feel you circle my thoughts  
Keeping such a graceful distance  
So close but somehow apart

Sometimes I cry for you  
Knowing you don't want me to  
Sometimes I whisper to the stars up in the sky  
That I want to find the way to your soul  
Kiss in the sun when morning comes you don't seem to count the hours  
When we are not together

I've seen a tender fire in your eyes  
Yet when I'm gone you carry on  
I float in this emptiness  
Till at last love returns  
With the night and the lonely moon

Author's second note:  
I would like to give special thanks to Navaash, Random and Lord Talon. Who were gracious enough to give some of their time and energy to help me edit this FF.

Editor's Note:  
I would like to thank firstly the AFC, for giving many Tenchi fans a sort of home on the net that has kept active in the face of many challenges including myself. I would also like to thank Long T. Tran where ever he may be and Gensao for hosting the original of this fanfiction for many years. I would lastly like to thank the good folks who bring the net the Wayback Machine, without which, this presentation would not have been possible.

Next: Nightmare, Memory and Revelation  
What kind of secret has been hidden from Yui-and Tenchi-for all these years?


	2. Nightmare, Memory and Revelation

Tenchi Muyo: Ryoko's Love  
Prologue Chapter 2: Nightmare, Memory, and Revelation  
By Long T. Tran  
Revised By Navaash  
Revised by Anthiena (3-30-08) (1-29-10)

Disclaimer:  
I don't own these characters, AIC/Pioneer owns them. I'm just writing this because I have no life and I have a huge ego problem. I don't intend to make money off this because I don't want to get a lawsuit. I'm too poor for that.

Ask my friends if you don't believe me.

Editor's Note:  
Well, some confusion may have arised and thus: I DID NOT WRITE THIS STORY. I only EDITED it and loaded it up on FFdotNet. I also ask that when you read it, reveiw it! Three people have story alerted this, but only two people reviewed! Memories, criticisms, adoring fandom, just type it down, it's not hard! (teehee)

**Nightmare  
**_April 25 2005_

Yui awoke to find herself lying on her stomach. Barely conscious, all she could hear were loud explosions. She opened her eyes, only to be greeted by hazed vision; all she could feel was smoldering heat and the vibrations of a violently moving floor. She wanted to stand and find out what was happening, but only perceived pain. In time, her vision returned to her, and she could see.

There were two combatants ahead, engaged in mortal combat as they leapt at and charged at each other. One of them was in a magnificent red-and-black striped bodysuit and appeared to be projecting Light Hawk Wings; Yui finally recognized this to be her mother when she noticed the red gems, one in each wrist and one in the base of her neck. As her vision cleared, she saw that the wings befitted an angel; her mother was also wielding an incredibly wicked-looking red lightning bolt.

Satisfied, Yui glanced at the other combatant and was instantly intimidated by her appearance. This woman wore a peculiar black-and-white battlesuit, had short mid-trimmed red hair, bright green eyes, and wielded an unmistakably dark energy sword in her hands. She shot a glance at Yui, and a surge of pain wracked the young one's body.

_Too much hurt! Too much to bear!_ Yui thought... then she screamed.

"Yui!" yelled Ryoko, looking over at her screaming four year-old daughter while trying to fend off her enemy's blade. Horrified at seeing Yui being tortured by high-voltage electricity, Ryoko became gravely worried about her daughter's health.

"Onimaru!" Ryoko screamed at her foe, face to face, sword to sword. "You'll pay for what you've done... Why? Why Yui and not me?! Yui didn't deserve that! I'm going to kill you, Onimaru!" Tears of rage fell down Ryoko's face.

"Not until you pay _your_ price from our last battle, Ryoko!" scowled the green-eyed woman. "Your bearing of this child is to my advantage and will be the contributing factor to your own death!"

"Shut up, you bitch!" Ryoko swung her sword in pure rage at Onimaru, scoring a direct hit on Onimaru's arm. Onimaru stepped back in pain-then suddenly, to Ryoko's surprise, she proceeded to regenerate the wound there, wiping it from existence in little more than a few seconds. Onimaru then threw out a dark energy wave from her sword at Ryoko; Ryoko put up her Light Hawk Wings just in time to shield herself from the blast.

Yui could only guess what was going on; she was confused through the pain. Suddenly, she was lifted off the ground; somebody was picking her up! She looked up and saw her father, Tenchi. He was using his Light Hawk Wings, shining brightly in all his splendor. A sense of profound relief swept over Yui.

"D-daddy?" She felt her father's healing aura, her pain beginning to subside a little.

"I'm here, Yui," he said soothingly, holding the fragile girl in his arms.

"D-daddy...I want t-to g-go home," Yui said, resisting the urge to shiver lest she lose more blood. "I'm s-scared."

"Don't worry, your mommy and I will get you home." Tenchi held Yui closer, trying to keep her from shivering, keeping her warm and secure. He looked up to see Ryoko locked in battle with Onimaru. From an initial glance, Ryoko was holding out well, but she was obviously injured; a stream of blood poured from her forehead. The sudden sound of footsteps from behind caused Tenchi to instinctively turn; it was Aeka, wearing her full Jurian battle suit.

"I've arrived, Tenchi-domo!" Aeka yelled out. She noticed a bloodied Yui in Tenchi's arms, then looked across the chamber to see Ryoko fighting Onimaru. Aeka watched the battle with great concern for Ryoko's safety, unable to help due to the unstable energy in the air.

"Aeka! Take Yui back to Mihoshi's shuttle!" Tenchi said, carefully handing Yui over to the Juraian queen. "And head back to Earth as soon as possible! Now!"

"I will Tenchi, but what are you going to do?" Aeka asked.

"I have to help Ryoko. But don't worry about us-get Yui off this godforsaken ship!"

"I understand, Tenchi. Good luck," she said, holding on to Yui with care.

"Daddy? Where are you going?" Yui asked, scared at what she felt was about to occur.

"I'm going to go help your mother. We'll meet you back home, I promise." He kissed Yui on her forehead, turned, and charged into the battle.

Aeka dashed back towards Mihoshi's shuttle, carrying a bloodied Yui in her arms. As they made their way out, Yui watched the struggle over Aeka's shoulders, her father trying to get to the heated battle between Ryoko and Onimaru.

Tenchi ran as fast as he could, trying to reach Ryoko in time to head off the collapse of her Light Hawk Wings. A few moments passed, it seemed they were miles away, and he saw that Ryoko was now clearly losing her focus on holding her wings; they seemed to flicker on and off as if a dying light bulb.

"Oh no, I'm too late!" Tenchi cried aloud in horror.

Onimaru, confident that she held the advantage, threw out another energy wave at Ryoko, pushing the Light Hawk Wings aside and enveloping Ryoko within. Grasping her dark blade, she charged into the envelope, poised to strike.

"I've waited for this, Avatar." Onimaru said with evil confidence. "Prepare to die!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" A horrifying, bloodcurdling scream came from inside the energy envelope. It was Ryoko's voice.

"Ryoko!" Tenchi screamed, hoping to hear any response from her. Nothing. Suddenly his instincts kicked in as he turned and shielded himself from an attacker from behind. He turned and found himself facing Onimaru's shadow.

"You won't kill me that easily!" Tenchi yelled at the shadow. _I must get to Ryoko before Onimaru overpowers her!_

Then with a loud hiss, the energy envelope fluctuated and dissipated. Ryoko was still alive, her face showing immense pain as she held on to Onimaru's dark blade, holding it inches from her abdomen. Her hands began to bleed from the searing darkness... then her gems began to glow with an angelic brightness. She channeled the energy of the gems, generating an energy discharge to attempt to nullify the dark blade.

Ryoko let out a battle cry-Onimaru's blade started to react to Ryoko's energy discharge-then a huge explosion occurred.

The force of the explosion sent a piece of shrapnel into Aeka's side, causing her to fall over with Yui in her arms, Aeka yelping in pain. As Aeka tried to regain her bearings, Yui painfully crept out of Aeka's arms and back to the battlefield. Having heard her mother's scream before the explosion, she did not want to leave her parents behind.

"Yui! Come back!" Aeka yelled out, struggling to stand up, doing her best to ignore the intense pain. "You can't go back there! You must come home with me!"

Yui ignored Aeka; she didn't want to run away while her parents were in danger. She finally reached the doorway to the chamber; the first thing she saw was Tenchi fighting Onimaru's shadow.

Tenchi turned around to find Yui standing in the doorway; an expression of horror went across his face. "Yui! What are you doing here? I told you to go back home! It's too dangerous!"

Yui didn't respond. Tenchi continued to fight the shadow with his Light Hawk Sword.

Suddenly, an unmistakably evil voice rang out. "So, the 'Miracle Child' has returned to witness her mother's death!"

Yui looked over to where the true Onimaru stood. She could only watch in horror as her mother was being beaten down to the floor, pummeled into the ground by Onimaru's fists and stomped on by the green-eyed woman's boots. Ryoko continued to endure the beating unwilling to give up. She tried to stand, but was knocked back down by a punch to the face; she vomited blood from the gag reflex and collapsed backwards. As Ryoko struggled to get up from her position, Onimaru bended down and picked her up by the neck.

"This time you've lost, Ryoko!" Onimaru said proudly. "How does it feel to be the one receiving all the damage?"

"I've had worse," Ryoko replied, her voice struggling from the pain.

Ryoko was held up in the air like a twisted trophy; her suit was torn, she was cut and blemished, and there was blood everywhere. She futilely tried to free herself from the red-haired woman's grasp.

Not wanting to look into her enemy's face any longer, Ryoko turned her head, only to see something worse: her daughter standing in the far doorway. The look of unadulterated terror on Yui's face caused Ryoko to break into tears.

"Yui..." Ryoko begged, her voice giving out. "Please...don't watch..."

Yui stood paralyzed, not knowing what to do.

"You should've listened to your mother, little girl." Onimaru said, hefting Ryoko into the air as far as she could go with a triumphant smile.

"Please don't kill her!" Yui begged from afar, watching helplessly as Onimaru materialized a sword in her free hand. The dark sword was shining fresh and glorious, darker than the depths of night. She pulled it back, preparing to strike...

Yui forced herself to wake up; she was sweating hard, eyes wide open, trying to forget the re-occurring nightmare. And she hyperventilated, she tried to forget the memory that haunted her for most of her life. Why did it keep reoccurring? Why must she have this same nightmare? She knew that it was a memory - but couldn't remember anything beyond that.

She finally calmed down and looked over at the clock. 10:30 AM. _Time for breakfast._ She got up from bed, and changed out of her pajamas into her casual wear, a pair of black close-fitting shorts and a short-sleeved shirt that said 'hello'. She tied her long cyan hair back into a ponytail, then looked over to a picture attached to the wall mirror she was looking into. It was a picture of her mother. In the picture, her mother was wearing a light blue colored dress with a black bow tie; it was one of her favorite casual outfits, according to her father. Yui stared at the picture for a while, focusing on her mother's smile; her mother was a very beautiful woman. She then looked at herself in the mirror and studied her resemblance to Ryoko.

Meanwhile, Aeka and Sasami had already arrived downstairs; they'd been at the house since dawn. Tenchi was also already awake, sitting in the living room on the couch across from Aeka. Sasami was in the kitchen, happily cooking up some breakfast with Ryo-ohki on her usual spot on the top of Sasami's head. Aeka sipped her tea, enjoying her conversation with Tenchi.

"So that's all that happened at the meeting?" Tenchi asked.

"Yes; the representatives were all happy about passing the bill." Aeka said. "In fact, they were so happy that they all decided to proclaim a new holiday."

"What? Another new holiday?!" Tenchi exclaimed.

"Yes. It's called, 'Hooray, We Finally Passed the Bill Day!' Shoji named the holiday himself."

"Only Shoji would have the sense of humor and charisma to give a name like that to a new holiday."

"Yes, he would," Aeka replied.

"Very interesting. I guess I can't blame him for being so happy; after all, the bill took at least two years of deliberation," Tenchi noted.

"Yes, two very _long_ years." She smiled.

"So, how's the Empress of Jurai business been coming along?" he asked. "And how's Shoji? How long has it been now, seventeen years?"

"Yes, seventeen years..." she replied, "...since I took his hand in marriage."

"My, how time flies."

_Eighteen years have passed since you married Ryoko as well,_ thought Aeka to herself. She felt a little depressed, naturally; it was supposed to have been _her_ who would marry Tenchi, not Ryoko...

_How selfish of me to even think of that!_ she thought, getting upset at her own thoughts. She greatly admired the display of love the Masaki men showed for their deceased wives: Yosho and his wife; Nobuyuki and Achika; and, of course, Tenchi and Ryoko.

Aeka started thinking about how nave she used to be, hoping to win Tenchi's love in the old days; it took her a while after the wedding to finally accept the reality that she was never going to have him. Ever since Shoji came along, though, winning Tenchi's heart didn't matter all that much to Aeka anymore; she was still fond of Tenchi, but not as much as before. After all, she'd been happily married all these years.

Another thought flew across Aeka's mind. She started thinking about the state of the family since Ryoko's death; Aeka felt fortunate that she had been able to help Tenchi raise his daughter. After the funeral, Yui didn't speak to anybody for eleven months. What would've happened if she hadn't ever been there to help? It was her duty - and her right - to help Tenchi. Now, fourteen years later, instead of being Tenchi's second wife, she was something else...something a little better. She was Yui's godmother, and still a close friend to Tenchi. Aeka felt more like a guardian angel than a friend or family member, watching over the two throughout the years with a protective eye. She smiled at the thought.

Tenchi looked over at the wall clock. 11:00 AM.

"Well, it's time to visit Ryoko," he said, getting up from the sofa and heading out the back door.

"Let me accompany you, Tenchi," Aeka said, standing and following Tenchi out towards the lake.

"By all means," Tenchi replied.

Sasami stepped out of the kitchen, clad in cooking apron and cabbit on her head. "Breakfast is ready!" She looked around and realized she was alone. "Where are Tenchi and Aeka? ...Right. They must be out at the lake visiting Ryoko's

grave."

Washu emerged from her lab, stretching her arms and yawning. She looked very tired from working the whole night.

"Good morning, sister Washu," greeted Sasami.

"Oh, good morning, Tsunami." Washu took great care to seal the lab door shut.

Sasami groaned a little bit at the sound of her other name. She didn't hate the name Tsunami; she was just too used to the name Sasami.

"Oh...sorry, Sasami."

"It's ok, Washu," Sasami smiled. Her smile was quickly replaced by a serious expression. "I know that you were up all last night working on her."

"So you know about Ryoko," replied Washu.

"Yes. I've known about everything for quite some time now," Sasami said. Ever since Sasami had fully assimilated with Tsunami eight years ago, her perspective on the universe had changed and increased exponentially. She was able to see different dimensions, different time periods, and different lives, all intermingling with each other in one unified continuity. Sasami would sometimes get headaches from looking at so many things all at once; fortunately for her, she could turn her high-dimensional perspective on and off at will.

"Really?" said Washu.

"Yes. Really," Sasami replied.

"How long has it been since I got your attention?" Washu asked. "I'm assuming two weeks ago..."

"Yes, that's right. Of course, I have no objections of her coming back," Sasami said with a smile, "even though you're breaking that cardinal rule of life and death." The dormancy of the gems could be attributed to Ryoko's death; now, though, Sasami could feel the gems' active algorithms.

"I knew you wouldn't object, Sasami. ...And I'm not breaking that cardinal rule at all," Washu said with a grin. "It's more like cleaning Ryoko up and putting her back together again. Only at a very sub-atomic level-" Washu frowned. "-and I don't plan to do that ever again."

"Well, if that's how it really is, then I won't think about it any further," Sasami said. "By the way, when is she going to be reunited with us? ...her family?"

"Well, the regeneration process has already been underway for quite some time now; it won't be finished until tomorrow. That's the easy part!"

"What's the hard part?"

"The hard part... is getting her memory back intact."

"I see." Sasami's smile faltered.

"Which is a no big deal for a genius scientist like myself. That is, unless..." Washu began, dropping a hint.

"...unless I help?"

"Yes. To help speed things up a little bit," she said, trying to maintain her proud facade.

Sasami paused and thought about Washu's offer, then smiled. "I'll be more than happy to help you out, sister Washu."

"Thank you, Sasami."

"Don't even thank me. I'm just returning the favor."

"Thanks anyways," Washu said gratuitously.

"Ryoko did save the universe on two separate occasions. Otherwise..."

"Yes, she did." Washu beamed with maternal pride. "The universe and the fate of all life that exists in it fell to her, and she performed well."

"When do we start?"

"First thing tomorrow morning. I just need to get the basic schematics down before we can start anything."

"Alright. Does this mean you'll be using the bridge of the Tsunami?"

"Yes. The bridge is an absolutely essential element in restoring Ryoko back her memories." Washu started back into the lab, but before she could fully step through the door, Sasami called out her name.

"Washu."

"Yes, Sasami?"

"Aren't you going to have breakfast? The food is still fresh and warm!" she said, smiling the way only she could smile.

"Looks like I'm going to have to pass on your offer. Sorry... I'll wait until lunch." Washu walked back in to the lab, the door closing tight behind her.

"I'd better go get Yui before the food starts to get cold." Sasami began to make her way upstairs.

Meanwhile, Tenchi and Aeka stood in front of Ryoko's gravestone at the shore of the lake. Aeka was already deep in the middle of her silent prayer; Tenchi was about to start his when he noticed a bundle of yellow flowers lying at the base of the grave. Tenchi smiled softly; he instantly knew that Yui had placed them there, being her favorite flower. The very sight of them brought back an old memory...

_Early 2003_

It was another beautiful day at the Masaki household; the sun was out and the weather was nice and warm. Tenchi was out in the carrot fields, plowing the ground, when suddenly he felt a rush of air beat up against his legs. _THOOP!_ Startled a bit, Tenchi realized that something had latched onto his legs. Looking down, he saw his 4 year-old daughter, Yui, hugging him and giving him a big smile.

"Hello, daddy!" Yui said.

"What's daddy's little miracle trying to do? Give him a heart attack?" he said, laughing and picking up Yui and holding her in his arms.

"No, silly daddy!" laughed Yui in return. "I just want to say hi! ...Hello dad!" Yui hugged her father tighter, putting her head on his shoulders.

"Well, I'm touched," Tenchi said, his smile shining. "Hello to you, too," he whispered in her ears, holding Yui tightly in his arms.

Then Yui held her head up, looking into her father's eyes. "Oh!"

"What is it, Yui?" he asked.

"I want to give you something." She reached into her pocket.

"What? You want to give daddy a gift?"

"Uh huh!" she said affirmatively. "Hold out your hand and close your eyes."

"Alright," he said, following his daughter's instructions.

"No cheating OK?" Yui said, reaching into her pocket.

"Don't worry, I won't," Tenchi reassured her, waiting patiently.

"OK! Open your eyes."

Tenchi complied, and saw a yellow flower in Yui's hand.

"This is for you, dad," Yui said, trying to place the flower onto her father's earlobe.

"Thank you, Yui." Tenchi leaned his head over to make it easier for Yui to place the flower onto his ear, and she did so.

"Don't thank me," she said.

"What?" Tenchi asked, a little surprised. "Why not?"

"Because it's mommy's gift to you."

"Oh really?" he said, smiling.

"Uh huh. And she has a message for you."

"What message?" Tenchi asked curiously.

"Um...let me see..." Yui was thinking hard, trying to remember the set of instructions her mother had given her.

Tenchi waited patiently for a few minutes.

"OH! I remember!" Yui exclaimed. "Mommy wants me to tell you to scream out her name out loud. Then mom will tell you the message."

"OK," Tenchi said. "You want to help daddy?"

"Um, OK!"

"On three, OK?"

"OK." Yui said, beaming with enthusiasm.

"One... two... three!" he counted.

"MOMMY!" "RYOKO!" they yelled at the same time.

Tenchi and Yui waited a few moments. Tenchi then felt a breeze of air behind him; he turned around to sees Ryoko standing there smiling at himself and his daughter. Ryoko walked up to Tenchi and Yui, putting her mouth close to Tenchi's right ear and whispering, "I love you, my Tenchi."

Tenchi smiled and faced Ryoko. Ryoko turned and looked at him, then gave him a small but sensual kiss on his lips. Tenchi was still holding Yui in his arms; she was staring at them kissing.

"Ooh!" Yui said teasingly. "Shame! Shame! Shame!"

"Oh, you little tease!" Ryoko said, smiling and patting her daughter's head.

All three of them began to laugh... then everything disappeared but the flowers.

"Tenchi, are you alright?" Aeka asked, noticing Tenchi's flower-induced hypnotic trance.

"Huh?" Tenchi said dumbly, realizing he was back in the present day. "Oh! Uhh...sorry," he said with a tinge of embarrassment.

"It's alright. No need to apologize," Aeka assured him.

Tenchi and Aeka were silent. A few minutes passed by before Aeka decided to speak up.

"It's been thirteen years since she died."

"Yes... it has," he said with sadness, trying to repress the memory of the last few painful moments he had spent with Ryoko.

Aeka noticed Tenchi's expression. _Great, now I made him sad. I really put my foot in my mouth this time._ Aeka decided to leave him alone for a moment,looking down at the engraved gravestone:

_Ryoko Masaki  
__Died 25th April, 2005_

She began thinking about the cruel irony of it all, to see the gravestone placed here at the shore of the lake. This had been the very location where Ryoko had taken Tenchi's hand in marriage; several years later, she'd died in his arms here.

Tenchi picked up the yellow flowers and sniffed them, taking in their aroma. His sad expression disappeared, replaced with a soft smile. After a minute, he began to pray with the flowers clasped in his hands.

Aeka stood there, watching him pray; she admired his devotion for Ryoko.

**Unveiling**

Meanwhile, back at the house, Yui was still staring at herself in the mirror, finding many ways to compare her own looks to her mother. She was also thinking about how she resembled her father as well.

_I have the color of her eyes, except they look more human than feline; I have my father's ears, my mother's nose; hmm...I also have her hair color,_ Yui thought to herself and smiled.

"Admiring yourself, Yui?" Sasami asked jokingly, walking into Yui's room.

"Aunt Sasami! I didn't know you were here!" Yui said, turning and running over to Sasami. She gave the blue-haired goddess a big hug.

"Hello, Yui," Sasami said, returning Yui's affection and smiling warmly.

"Why didn't you wake me up when you arrived?" Yui asked.

"I was about to, but decided against it," Sasami answered. "Besides, you were sleeping so peacefully."

"Thank you for your consideration," Yui said, her mood changing. "Although I can't say much about the way I woke up." She looked to the floor.

Sasami was puzzled at the last remark, before intuitively figuring out what Yui was talking about.

"Oh... I see," Sasami said. "You had that nightmare again, didn't you?"

Yui nodded yes, still looking down in depression. Sasami decided to give Yui another hug, her warmth lifting Yui's spirits. She smiled, glad that Aunt Sasami was here to make her feel better. What would Yui ever do without her?

"OK, let's go have breakfast!" said Sasami. "You know how much I hate it when the food gets cold."

"Sure," Yui said. "I hate it when I see you frown. ...Makes you look older," she added fiendishly.

"Oh, is that it?" Sasami said loudly. "Well, let's see if you can beat me in a race downstairs!"

"OK! Fine, you're on!" Yui said with excitement. _I've never raced her before, hmm... she does run a little slow... I'll beat her like it was nothing!_

"Are you ready?" asked Sasami.

"Ready when you are!"

"On your mark..."

Yui knelt down.

"Get set..."

Yui was preparing herself mentally.

"And Yui?"

"Yes?" Yui asked.

"Don't hesitate to use your abilities."

"Are you sure?" Yui asked, making sure Sasami wasn't going crazy on her.

Sasami nodded.

_Oh man! I'm really going to beat her in no time flat!_ Yui thought, giddy.

"Alright..." Sasami finished her countdown. "GO!"

Yui stormed out of her bedroom at lightning speed, zipping through the hallways and growing overconfident as she got to the stairway. Using her flying abilities up to this point, she didn't dare plant her feet on the ground, lest the friction slow her down. In a snap she was down the stairs, mere feet from the dining room where Sasami's delicious food was waiting, when suddenly she came to a dead stop.

"Huh? What the...?" Yui's surprise was natural, she couldn't move an inch.

Suspended in mid-air, she could feel a forcefield of some sort around her. "Hey! I can't move!"

_Of course! How could I be so forgetful!_ she angrily thought to herself. Yui turned her head and saw Sasami floating down the steps; she realized that Sasami was using her goddess powers.

"Hey, not fair! You're using your omnipotent abilities!"

Sasami giggled, floating down beside Yui and touching down on the floor of the dining room. She looks back at Yui and happily said, "I win!"

The force field around Yui disappeared, setting her free. She looked at Sasami and frowned.

"Ah, look! Now who's the one who's frowning and looking _old_?" Sasami said, pointing a finger at Yui and trying her best to keep from busting her gut.

Yui's frown disappeared as she realized that her Aunt Sasami, the goddess, had just played a practical joke on her._ I can't believe I fell for it!_

Sasami couldn't hold it in any longer, bursting out into laughter; the unreadable look on Yui's face was just too hilarious to her.

Yui watched Sasami laughing and rolling on the floor; it was a funny sight for her to see, a grown-up laughing like a frolicking hyena. Yui started to laugh with Sasami; soon enough, the only sound heard in the house was the two of them laughing.

Ryo-ohki walked into the room from the kitchen, finding Sasami and Yui rolling on the floor laughing at each other. The two of them suddenly stopped upon noticing Ryo-ohki, moments later, they started to laugh at her.

"Miya?" said Ryo-ohki, wondering what had gotten into them. A bead of sweat formed on her humanoid head.

Tenchi finished his prayer, placing the yellow flowers back at the base of the gravestone. Aeka smiled, placing her hand on Tenchi's shoulder. He looked over to Aeka and softly smiled.

"Thank you for being here, Aeka."

"No need to thank me, Tenchi. I do what I do."

Tenchi grinned at her remark. "Come on, let's go eat; I'm starving."

As they proceeded to walk back towards the house, Tenchi decided to chatter a bit with his once-pursuer.

"So, Aeka..." he began.

"Yes, Tenchi?" she asked.

"When is Shoji coming over?"

"Hopefully he'll be here by next Monday."

"Really!" Tenchi said, excited to see him again.

"Yes," Aeka confirmed.

"Great! I can't wait! Yui will love to hear this, as soon I can tell her," he said joyously. "She just adores being around him."

"By the way, Tenchi, I've been meaning to tell you some good news."

"Really? What is it?"

Aeka blushed a little bit.

"What? What is it?" Tenchi asked, his curiosity overwhelming him.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?! Really?! Wow!" Tenchi exclaimed. "Congratulations, Aeka!"

"Thank you, Tenchi."

"So how long have you been pregnant?" he asked.

"About a month and a half now. I wanted to tell you personally, but Shoji wanted me to wait until he arrived. He wanted to be here to share in on the celebration."

"Don't worry; your secret is safe with me," he assured her.

"Thank you, Tenchi."

"I knew you were putting on a little bit of weight," he added mischievously.

"What?! Am I already getting large?" she exclaimed, checking her figure.

"Just kidding," Tenchi said, smiling. Aeka returned the same.

Tenchi and Aeka eventually reached the house; Yui noticed Aeka walking through the doorway.

"Aunt Aeka!" greeted Yui, walking over to Aeka and hugging her.

"How are you doing, Yui?" asked Aeka.

"I'm doing fine," Yui said, "and yourself?"

"I'm fit and healthy."

"Come on! Let's eat!" Yui said with excitement, walking over to the table. Sasami was already eating her bowl of rice; Ryo-ohki was eating her carrots in humanoid form. Aeka sat down next to Yui; Tenchi sat down next to Ryo-ohki.

"Your father tells me that you were doing very well at practice yesterday," said Aeka.

"Oh... he did, did he?" Yui said, smiling at her father.

"He also said that you almost got the upper hand over him."

"Well..." Yui said, trying to be modest. "I didn't exactly - you know he still has the advantage..." Yui was cut off by her father.

"On the contrary, Yui," Tenchi said with pride. "I think you've learned almost everything you need to learn. Now all you have to do is master your techniques!"

"But, dad!" Yui began, trying to head off her father's next statement. _I better think of something to say, before he makes his speech; I better stop him before..._ Yui was too late. "Oh no," she whispered to herself.

"Ever since she was six, I've trained her to be the best sword fighter! She learned things faster than I ever did, when I was young!" Tenchi said, standing up and curling his fist into a ball. Tears of joy streamed down his cheeks. "Now, eleven years later, she almost bested me! She's grown quicker and stronger! Nobody will ever be able to beat her now! You're going to be the greatest and bravest sword fighter of all time! I'm so proud of you, Yui! SO PROOUD!" he finished with a yell.

Tenchi exhaled and looked at everybody sitting at the table. Yui held her face in her hands, extremely embarrassed. Everybody else had stopped eating, staring at Tenchi wide-eyed; beads of sweat loomed on their heads.

"What?" he asked. "Why's everybody looking at me like that?" Tenchi heard Yui sigh in the background; he cleared his throat and decided to change the subject. "By the way, your uncle Shoji is going to come by and visit."

"Really?! Uncle Shoji? When?" Yui replied, looking up at her father with great enthusiasm.

"I think he'll arrive on Monday."

"Alright!" Yui exclaimed. "I can't wait! It's been two years since the last time he came by to visit. I wonder if he's interested in seeing me practice? He'll be so amazed to see my new abilities!"

"Abilities? What new abilities?" Aeka asked Yui, bemused.

"You mean Dad didn't tell you?" Yui said to Aeka, giving Tenchi a curious look. Aeka nodded no.

"Well, I was thinking that it would be better if you told your aunt first." Tenchi said to Yui.

"Oh," Yui said, understanding what her father meant. She looked over to Aeka and the group around the table, outstretching her hand in a showy way. "Well, here it is!" She formed a blue energy ball on her hands, then turned it into an energy sword.

"Oh my! You can form your own energy sword!" Aeka said with amazement. "That's really interesting... like mother, like daughter."

"You really think so?" asked Yui.

Aeka nodded.

"Well, why not? I guess I really am turning out like mother!" Yui said happily.

"Maybe you can ask Shoji to practice with you," suggested Aeka.

"Gee, you think he'll be willing enough to volunteer?" Yui asked with a glint in her eye.

"I'm sure he's willing, Yui," replied Aeka with a smile. "After all, Shoji used to serve as a Juraian Royal Knight."

"I'll ask him as soon as he arrives," Yui said, proceeding to eat up her rice bowl.

Washu walked out of her lab, tightly closing the door for the last time, and sat down next to Sasami. The blue-haired goddess looked to Washu and smiled.

"Changed your mind?" Sasami asked.

"Yep," Washu said, picking up her bowl of rice and tearing into it. "I realized that I haven't eaten a thing in two weeks!"

"You have got to be kidding!" Yui said with concern. "What have you been doing in that lab??"

"Yes, Washu. Please tell us," Tenchi continued. "What have you been doing in there for the past thirteen years?"

"Let me finish eating, will ya!" Washu barked out between bites . "I'll tell all of you as soon as I stop starving!"

"Does this mean that we'll be finally be able to go in to your lab?" Yui asked Washu, trepidation and excitement mixed in her voice.

Washu nodded yes, continuing to demolish her rice bowl. She was quiet and had a slight looked of concern on her face.

"Oh, wow! This is going to be interesting!" exclaimed Yui. "I've never stepped into your lab before!" Yui smiled, her anticipation growing. "I wonder what's inside it?"

Tenchi observed his daughter's growing anticipation. Yui's desire to enter Washu's lab brought back memories of himself exploring Ryoko's cave when he was younger. Like her father, Yui was forbidden from stepping inside the lab; like

her father, she was curious.

_Like father, like daughter,_ Tenchi thought to himself, sipping his tea.

While Yui continued to grow excited, Sasami and Ryo-ohki observed her with great concern.

Half an hour later, after Washu had finished eating, everybody gathered in front of the once-closet door. Washu opened the door carefully, allowing the group to walk in. Being her first time in here, Yui was amazed to see the huge open spaces of Washu's lab. _How can something so big possibly fit in a space so small?_ Yui wandered off to explore the lab, Aeka close in tow.

"It's so amazing! What do you think of it, Aunt Aeka?"

"It's amazing, although it's not the first time I've been in here."

"That's right!" Yui said in realization. "I was so excited to be here that I almost forgot that you used to come here before I was even born!" Yui looked at a huge tank to her side; a giant alien whale swam inside it. Aeka looked over across the room to sees Tenchi walking towards a black cylinder.

To Tenchi, the lab still looked the same thirteen years after he'd last set foot in it. The lab still had its aquariums, its creatures, and its glass tubes; there was really only one difference: a black glass cylinder in the center of the lab. It had several computers and monitoring systems attached to it, the contents hidden due to the glass being black, obscuring its contents. He didn't remember it, and was compelled to get closer to it for some reason he couldn't explain. As he strained to get a glimpse at its contents, Washu and Sasami walked up behind him.

"Washu, what's in this cylinder? A new invention?" asked Tenchi.

"Not exactly," said Washu. She pushed a sequence of buttons on the cylinder's control board.

Yui was still looking at the alien whale, baffled to see something so huge kept inside a small tank yet remain so happy. Aeka was still by Yui's side; however, the Juraian empress was monitoring the activity across the room. _I wonder why __they're all gathered around that black tube?_ Sensing the need to be there, she tugged at Yui's arm.

"What is it, Aunt Aeka?" Yui asked, turning to face her.

"Let's go over there; we need to see why they're all gathered around that tube."

"Alright," Yui said. They began walking towards the black cylinder where Tenchi, Washu, Sasami, and Ryo-ohki were standing.

Washu was entering some more commands into the control panel when she noticed that Yui and Aeka were coming to the scene. She stopped and turned to Tenchi.

"Tenchi, what I'm about to show you is very important. I'm only expecting two types of reactions from you. Positive... or negative."

"What? What is it, Washu?" Tenchi asked, now really wanting to know what was within.

Washu pushed a button; the black glass on the tube became transparent and everybody except Sasami and Ryo-ohki gasped.

A familiar woman floated in the tube, wearing a blue spandex suit in equally blue water; she was in suspended animation, not twitching in the slightest.

"M-mother?" Yui's shock was the greatest; never in her life had she ever expected to see her mother Ryoko again! She stepped up to the glass tube, placing her hand on the glass; that action released a flood of buried memories to her consciousness unbidden. As tears began to well up in her eyes, she could say nothing as she simply stared at her mother. Sasami, feeling the need to act, walked up to Yui and put her hand on the youth's shoulder.

_Tenchi and I were at Ryoko's grave today... If Ryoko's here... then who's in the grave?_ thought Aeka. She hesitantly looked over to Tenchi.

Tenchi just stared at Ryoko, having no idea how to react. Could he be overjoyed that he was looking upon his wife's beautiful visage once more... and still be upset with Washu?

"Is this the real Ryoko?" he asked after an uneasy pause. "...Or is she a clone?"

"She's the real Ryoko; the genuine article," answered Washu as neutrally as she could.

Tenchi's voice turned serious. "Washu... how long have you had Ryoko here?"

"Since the day she died."

Those words caused Tenchi's temper to break. "You mean to tell me that you've been working on her for all these years, and didn't bother to tell me or anybody else? Not to mention the fact that we performed a sacred funeral for her and her body wasn't even present!"

Hearing her father's yelling, Yui took her attention from the glass tube's contents and looked to her father and Washu, listening to her father's words. This was the boldest thing Washu'd ever done that Yui was aware of; she now needed to hear a good reason from the scientist to justify her actions. Why all the secrecy, and why was her mother here now? Those two questions took up all of Yui's mind as she listened.

"Let me explain myself to you clearly, Tenchi; it won't do either of us any good if you scold me further," interrupted Washu.

"Fine... go ahead. This had better be good." Tenchi was visibly strained in his effort to keep himself calm.

Washu's voice was assuring yet stern. "I always have my reasons, Tenchi. I rarely make my decisions out of pure emotion; the very moment that Ryoko died, I had to switch her body with a double and instantaneously place her here in the this unit."

"Why?"

"Because of the residual energy that was left by Onimaru's sword. If she was ever buried here on Earth, without my intervention, there could've been a worldwide catastrophe." Washu's expression turned intensely grim for a moment. "The dark matter radiation left on Ryoko's wounds was concentrated enough to burst into massive fallout."

"Then why wasn't I affected by this radiation? I was the closest person to her. In fact, she was in my arms!" Tenchi retorted, his anger bubbling for a moment.

"Because at that time, she was still alive."

"You mean she was turned into a time bomb?" he asked.

"In a manner of speaking, yes, she was. Ryoko was used by Onimaru as her last-ditch effort to inflict some kind of damage to this universe. If she'd died before I'd done something... every biological organism on this planet would be dead right now."

"OK, OK, we get what you're saying!" Yui interjected, deciding to resolve one of her questions. "Then why the big secret? Why did it take you so long to finally tell this to us?"

"'Why the big secret'? Allow me to explain. I wanted absolutely no risks at all that would hinder Ryoko's regeneration. The moment I teleported Ryoko into this unit, her body exploded."

"E-exploded?" Yui shivered, not liking the mental picture of that description.

"I'm sorry to frighten you, Yui. I'm laying down the facts to you straight."

"It's alright, Washu." Yui said, clearing her mind. "I understand; I should've expected an answer like that sooner. Please continue."

"When Ryoko's body exploded, it was reduced to atomic particles," continued Washu without a break. "I could've regenerated her body within two weeks, if not for the problem of the dark matter radiation. So for the past thirteen years, I had to tediously examine and pick off any radioactive particles attached to Ryoko's sub-atomic matter. It required a lot of patience and a lot of peace and quiet."

"But Washu, why weren't we allowed into the lab?" said Yui, satisfied that her first question had been answered.

"This unit's parts are so delicate that even a few decibels of sound waves can cause it to malfunction. I'm the only one here with enough physical discipline to slow my heart and breathing rate to the lowest possible working conditions. That is why I had to lock everybody out of the lab and why I've kept silent for the last thirteen years. If I told anyone, you probably would have tried to get into the lab... and potentially cause the unit to malfunction, which would have..." Washu paused. "...lost Ryoko at an atomic level.

"Only two weeks ago, the machine was able to expel the last of the dark matter radiation from Ryoko's atoms. It was at that time that the regenerative process began. Now that she's almost fully put together again, I deemed it safe for you all to step inside."

"What is Ryoko's status right now?" Tenchi asked, calm and collected now that he had heard Washu's response.

"She's 97 percent fully restored."

"What happens after she's fully restored?"

"W-ell, even though she will be restored, she isn't quite _fully_ restored yet."

"What do you mean?" Yui asked.

As Yui and Washu spoke, Tenchi took a quiet step backwards, attempting to remain unnoticed.

"She will be completely restored in every way except one: her memory."

"She's going to forget who we are?" Aeka said in surprise.

"Yes, but don't worry," Sasami assured the group. "Washu and I are thinking of a solution. We'll start on her as soon as her regeneration is complete."

Washu stepped in front of Yui, placing her hands on her granddaughter's shoulders and looking at her with sincerity. "We'll all be reunited with your mother soon, Yui. We can forget these past years now."

Yui looked away from Washu's eyes, not knowing how to react. Things were happening too quickly right now... a few minutes ago, her mother was dead; now she was here in the lab, floating in stasis. Alive.

Suddenly, the women heard the lab door slam shut behind them. They all knew the same thing: Tenchi had deliberately left them.

"I'll go talk to him," Aeka volunteered, stepping towards the door. Yui quickly tugged at Aeka's sleeve, motioning her to stop.

"Wait, let me talk to him. It'll be better if I go and speak to him myself."

"I understand, Yui," Aeka said, stepping aside. "Only you and your father could truly discuss this matter."

"Thank you, Aunt Aeka!" Yui hugged her aunt, then ran out of the lab.

Sasami watched Yui fly out of the lab; Washu signaled for Ryo-ohki to quietly follow suit. The humanoid nodded, turning into a cabbit in a poof before departing the lab. Aeka stepped to Washu's side in silence, not knowing how to react to this sudden turn of events.

"Why are you sending Ryo-ohki after them?" she asked.

"I'm sending her because I'm very concerned for Tenchi. He was angry that one minute, then all of a sudden he was very quiet the next."

"What did you expect, Washu?" said Sasami in a uncharacteristically accusatory tone. "After all, you did keep his wife a secret for _years_, letting him believe that Ryoko was dead-"

"I know that, Sasami!" Washu barked in frustration. "I didn't do this on a whim, you know... you thought that I would do this without consideration for Tenchi's feelings? I'm not that cold-hearted! I was absolutely prepared to bring Ryoko back but I wasn't prepared to know how Tenchi would react. I don't expect him to forgive me right off the bat; but knowing Tenchi, I'm sure he'll find a way to re-evaluate and adjust to this revelation... like he always does."

Sasami was stern. "Let's just hope you're right, Washu, because if he doesn't... the one person who you should worry about more is Yui."

Washu didn't flinch at Sasami's words, though realizing that Yui would be even more hurt if Tenchi didn't find a way to adjust to this sudden situation. Right now, the only thing Washu could do was to watch the events unfold through Ryo-ohki, and hope for the best... while preparing for the worst.

Yui floated out of the lab, hovering around the house in search of her father without success. Then as she doubled back through the hallway, she heard a peculiar thumping sound coming from outside, near the lake. Yui flew out of a nearby window and landed close to her father in stunned silence.

Tenchi had pulled out a sledgehammer from the tool shed; with it, he was destroying the monument representing the biggest lie of his life. In the most poignant thing Yui had ever seen him do, he was destroying and renewing his perspective on life. With each jolting sensation of the hammer's impact to its target, a piece of his soul burned away and resurrected itself at once. This gut reaction was the only way he could purge away a lie that he was led to believe for the past thirteen years.

_THOOMP! THOOMP! THOOMP!_ was the sound after each time he swung, more rock falling away.

"Father, stop!" Yui cried out. It was painful to watch him do this, but her sentiments were exactly like his. She was concerned for her father more than the marker; he looked so angry yet so liberated with each swing.

_THOOMP! THOOMP! THOOMP! _

"Father, please stop!" Yui yelled out, tears welling up in her eyes. No response; he kept banging away at the marker.

_THOOMP! THOOMP! THOOMP! _

Yui couldn't take it anymore; she ran over to Tenchi and held him, preventing him from taking any more swings.

"Father! It's gone now! It's destroyed! You don't need to smash it any more!" said Yui, crying on her father's shoulder and hugging him tight.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Yui. It was the only way I could free myself," he said to her quietly. "I mean, the both of us... I'm sorry..." He silently wept with Yui. Holding her tighter, both fell to their knees and catharitically let it all out. Tenchi dropped the sledgehammer, the implement of destruction landing next to the shattered remnants of Ryoko's gravestone. A few feet away from the rubble, the bundle of yellow flowers that had been picked by Yui the previous day laid in the sun unharmed.

**The Lonely Moon  
**_I am lonely like the moon  
__You are faraway as the earth  
__Now you say I light your thoughts  
__Night After night  
__Soon you forget_

_We are drifting in this dance  
__I can feel you circle my thoughts  
__Keeping such a graceful distance  
__So close but somehow apart_

_Sometimes I cry for you  
__Knowing you don't want me to  
__Sometimes I whisper to the stars up in the sky  
__That I want to find the way to your soul  
__Kiss in the sun when morning comes you don't seem to count the hours  
__When we are not together_

_I've seen a tender fire in your eyes  
__Yet when I'm gone you carry on  
__I float in this emptiness  
__Till at last love returns  
__With the night and the lonely moon_

Author's notes:

I would also like to give special thanks to my pre-readers, Navaash, Random and Lord Talon. We went through many trials together (especially deciding the ending!) but hey, we pulled it off!

Editor's note:

You may have noticed that there is considerably less editing than the previous chapter. The only thing I can say about that is that between the two chapters, Mr. Tran grew in ability and was able to let his idea breathe. So... please review!

Next: Ryoko's Return  
Ryoko's body has been restored. Can her memory follow?


	3. Ryoko's Return, Part I

Tenchi Muyo: Ryoko's Love...  
Prologue Chapter 3: Ryoko Returns Part 1  
By Long T. Tran  
Revised By Navaash  
Revised by Anthiena (4-2-08)

Disclaimer:  
I don't own these characters, AIC/Pioneer owns them. I don't intend to make money off this because I don't want to get a lawsuit. I'm too poor for that. But this is my story, so don't plagiarize!

Editor's Note:  
If you would like proof that Mr. Tran was not averse to people adding to his story, google "Where no Anime goes Unpunished" and look it up about 2002 on the Wayback Machine when it was "Where no Fanfic goes Unpunished". There is an interview from "Evil Dr." Tran stating that he rather wanted help in finishing the story. Thanks to K'Thardin for that wonderful site, even if it's closing down... and Rolf, is that you from the AFC? (Ayeka Fan Club?) Thank you for the comments and as I myself commented, I won't be stopping at Requiem. Draw your conclusions. Oh yeah: The Goddess Tsunami is referred to as Tsunami-kami-sama, where the ship is referred to Tsunami-fune, fune meaning ship or vessel.

_April 25, 2018, 12:00 PM_

Tenchi lifted his daughter Yui up from her knees with him, drained from the destruction of his wife's false gravestone and its aftermath.

"Father... I'll be in my room."

Tenchi nodded, watching Yui until she was out of his sight. He then walked a few steps to the rubble, and began to throw the marker into the lake, hurling as much stone and concrete as he could hold into the crystal-clear depths. With each toss, he slowly completed the process of coming to grips with everything that had happened in the past few hours.

As more and more rocks submerged into the crystal-clear waters, Washu approached Tenchi from behind.

"I'm sorry you had to do that to Ryoko's grave."

"Wrong, Washu. WAS Ryoko's grave," Tenchi said sternly to Washu; the red-haired scientist didn't flinch. "Who's buried beneath here?"

"Just a celluloid mannequin," Washu replied. "Look, I'm not here to be scolded again. I've come here to apologize for my actions. I didn't realize I offended you and your daughter as deeply as I did."

"Don't worry about apologizing, Washu. You already apologized in the lab; giving me a straightforward explanation about why you kept Ryoko's existence a secret was good enough for me."

"What do you mean, Tenchi?" Washu was puzzled, a rarity for her.

"What I did to Ryoko's grave was just my way of alleviating my anger towards you. There's no reason to be sorry now." Not looking at Washu, he channeled all his negative energy into the last remaining rocks in his hands. With a silent roar, he threw the rocks into the water with all his might. "It's all behind us now. It's in the past and it's time to move on." Tenchi turned to face Washu as the last of the rocks impacted on the water's surface.

"I see," Washu said, admiring Tenchi's uncanny ability of being able to adjust his perspective on life at a moment's notice. "I would still like to apologize to you properly." She knelt down in a traditional manner, placing her hands on

the ground and her head on her hands. "_Gomen nasai_."

"If it makes things easier, I accept your apology," Tenchi said, still maintaining a serious tone. "Now please apologize to Yui."

"I will. Don't you worry about it," Washu said, standing back up and starting to make her way back to the house. "By the way, I'm gonna start on restoring Ryoko's memory tonight."

"You are?" Tenchi asked, his negative funk lifting with that remark. "What can I do to help?"

"Just bring yourself and Ryoko's gems to the lab tonight at midnight. You're going to be playing a very crucial role in bringing her back."

"Alright, tonight at midnight," repeated Tenchi, confirming Washu's directions. "I'll see you then." Tenchi walked off to the shrine, ready to perform his daily duties with Yosho.

Washu stopped to watch Tenchi walk away, then continued to the Masaki residence, heading straight for Yui's room. Hoping that Yui would be as understanding as her father, she stepped up to the door, took a deep breath, and knocked.

"Yui? Are you there?"

"Grandmother Washu?" asked Yui with a hint of anger and confusion.

"Yes, it's me. May I come in?"

"Sure. Come in," Yui said through the door. Washu opened it and entered; she found her granddaughter lying on her bed, listening to music through her headphones. It was apparent to Washu that Yui was lost in her own thoughts.

"What are you listening to?" Washu asked, trying to improve Yui's state of mind.

"'The Joshua Tree' by U2; it's an old American album. I find that this music... is in sync with my emotions right now." Yui stopped the CD player and took off her headphones. "So what brings you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about your mother," Washu replied without missing a beat. "Your mother... means everything to me. I love her very much...so much that I had to cheat her own death. I knew that I would pay a terrible price in the long run... in order to insure your mother's safe return, I had to lie to you and to your father. I regret having to put you and your father through that for the past 13 years..." Washu repeated the same motions she had used with Tenchi. "Gome-"

"It's alright... I understand," Yui interrupted. "You did what you had to do and you did it because your motherly instincts told you to."

"Indeed," Washu said, relief starting to relax her as she stood. "Would you like to come down to the lab with me to visit your mother?"

The room suddenly became silent.

"No, I'd like to stay up here for now. I appreciate the fact that you asked me...but right now I need to be alone."

"Alright. I'll be in the lab tending to your mother when you're ready. But are you really sure you don't want to come down to the lab with me?"

Yui considered Washu's offer for a moment, but nodded no in refusal.

"I understand, Yui," Washu said with disappointment She began to make her way out of the room. "By the way, your mother will be ready to see you first thing tomorrow morning... but the door to the lab will always be open if you choose to see her beforehand."

"OK. Maybe I'll see you... maybe not. But I'll be there at midnight." Yui laid herself back down on her bed, donning her headphones once more.

Washu looked at Yui; with a smile, she continued out the door.

As soon as the door closed, Yui gave out a small tired sigh and switched her music back on. Underneath the spell of the soothing, soul-searching music, Yui closed her eyes, considering all the possibilities that her mother's resurrection could bring.

_Don't think of it any more,_ she thought to herself after a minute. _Just go with the flow for now._

As the clock ticked closer to midnight, Yui was sprawled out on her bed in pitch darkness, listening now to Ai Orikasa and gazing up intently at the twinkling stars through the skylight window. Ryo-ohki, who had wandered into the room after Washu had departed, slept snugly in cabbit form on Yui's stomach, the teenager gently petting her soft brown fur. Still lost in her thoughts, Yui didn't know what to think: should she be happy? sad? betrayed? or something else?

Several minutes later, Yui looked at her wall clock. Midnight.

_Hmm... already Sunday. Time has passed by quickly today,_ she thought to herself. _This weekend has been one long roller-coaster ride; what else can happen? Dad was so fumed over Washu keeping mother a secret. Well... we're going to be reunited with mom and that's the only thing that really matters. I wonder how Washu is going to bring mother back without losing __any of mother's memories?_

The loud knocking on Yui's bedroom door somehow cut through the music in her ears. The door slid open before she could motion otherwise, the light from the hallway stinging her eyes. The silhouette of her father stood in the doorway; despite the fuzzy brightness, she could see he was holding something in his right hand. Instinctively, she turned off the CD player.

"Father? What is it?" asked Yui, rubbing her eyes in a semi-futile attempt to clear her vision.

"Yui, how are you feeling? Are you OK?" Tenchi asked, concerned.

"I'm feeling better... how 'bout you?" Yui asked in return.

"No different from you," he replied. "I've come to show you something. Is it alright if I come in?"

"Sure, come right on in," said Yui, sitting up and trying not to awaken Ryo-ohki. Yui wanted to talk to her father about the reaction he displayed towards the gravestone this afternoon; she carefully moved Ryo-ohki onto her lap to allow her father to sit down next to her.

She looked down at what he was grasping; it was Tenchi-ken, the master key. It looked no different from the last tie she had seen it... except, to her surprise, the gems radiated with a soft glow.

"...They're glowing," she whispered.

"Yes, Yui. This means that your mother's body is almost completely regenerated," Tenchi told her. As he held up the sword, the gems were starting to glow even more brilliantly. "These gems are linked to your mother; they will play a crucial role in restoring her memories."

Tenchi then put the master key into his pocket. Yui began to think back to the events that occurred the previous day. She looked over at her father; his face was calm and reserved, a striking contrast to the distilled rage she had seen at the lake. When he had demolished the gravestone and the falsehood that went with it, despite stopping him in the end she completely agreed with his actions. After all, how else could one rid oneself of a 13 year-old lie? At least right now, she saw that her father was in his usual calm mood.

"Father, about mother's gravestone..." Yui said, struggling to find the right way to express her thoughts.

"I know. What I did to your mother's gravestone was uncalled for..."

"Actually, dad," she interrupted, "I wasn't going to shun you for destroying mother's grave."

Tenchi was baffled. "You weren't?"

Yui nodded to her father in affirmation. "I would've done the same thing that you did. By destroying it, you destroyed the lie. Now we don't have to think about it anymore. Really, I'm glad you did what you did... you had to."

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Yui," Tenchi said with a sigh. "But you and I have been given a chance to live our lives with your mother again."

"We have..." Yui trailed off, thinking.

"As I swung the sledgehammer at the marker, several thoughts went through my mind," said Tenchi with a pause, organizing his thoughts. "I wanted to do three things: find a way to forgive Washu for deceiving us all, purge from myself

the lie that told me for 13 years that I would never see Ryoko again, and rid myself of all the anger and disbelief surrounding your mother's reappearance. After I did all that, I had to find a glimmer of hope so that I could accept

the possibility of starting a new life with your mother."

"Mmmm." Yui completely empathized with her father; she knew that she would have had similar, if not identical, goals. _We're so alike..._

"As I started to hit the gravestone, in that first split second, I realized that I was reliving the cycle of the phoenix. With each strike of the hammer, my old self, which believed that your mother was dead, burned away. Afterwards, I felt reborn, prepared to begin anew.

"One more thing. Remember the flowers you placed at the gravestone?"

Yui nodded.

"I moved them away; they were safely away from me, never hurt."

"Hmm..." Thinking back to that afternoon, Yui clearly remembered that she had not seen the flowers anywhere near the debris. "I remember. The flowers weren't near the gravestone... by relocating them, you were forgetting about the past, but looking towards the future... right?"

"Yes, Yui. That's absolutely right," Tenchi said, smiling about his daughter's natural intuition. "The part of me you once knew, the part of me that loathed myself for not being able to save your mother, the part of myself that was filled with grief and sorrow... is now gone. We've been given another chance to live life with your mother again, and that's all that matters."

"I'm happy that we've been given another chance, but..." Yui said doubtfully.

"But what, Yui?" Tenchi asked.

"What are we going to do if mom doesn't recover all her memories?"

The remarks hit home for Tenchi. What _would_ happen if she didn't recover her memories? It took a second for him to think, but the conclusion was painfully obvious: it would be no different than letting her remain 'dead'. Then he remembered the object in his pocket, the look of concern on his face going away. He wrapped his arm around Yui and hugged her. "Don't worry. Washu and Sasami have already thought of the answer."

"Really, father? What is it?"

"The answer is in these gems," he said assurringly, taking the Tenchi-ken out of his pocket and holding it up. "Washu told me that they have all her memories and past experiences stored in here. No need to worry."

"Yeah... you're right. After all, Washu is the universe's greatest scientist and Aunt Sasami is - well - a goddess," she said with affirmation, purging away all of her doubts. Yui began to smile in the warmth of her father's hug; it felt as

if the night sky had wrapped itself around her.

Tenchi looked down at his daughter, a goofy grin developing on his face. "So, now the student teaches the teacher! You are daddy's little Miracle Child!" He began to ruffle his daughter's cyan hair; she pushed him away with anger, just as embarrassed as she had been at dinner last night.

"DAAAAAAD! Stop messing up my hair! And I hate it when you call me that!"

"I'm sorry, Yui," Tenchi said, his grin turning into a soft smile. "I just wanted to lift your spirits a little bit."

"You're always the optimist, aren't you, dad?" Yui grunted.

"Well, I try to be," Tenchi replied, trying to defuse his daughter's anger. "I'm sorry again, Yui." With fatherly care, Tenchi gave Yui an even gentler hug. The cyan-haired youth's anger subsided as she thought about the last remark.

"I'm sorry to have burst out on you like that, father," Yui said apologetically.

"It's alright, Yui." Tenchi comforted his daughter a little more. "I just want you to get some sleep, rest, and recover after what you've been through today."

A few silent moments passed; Yui's tension began to subside. She finally felt warm, relaxed, and secure, after this emotional roller-coaster of a day. She closed her eyes, her mind slowly drifting into a relaxed state.

Tenchi held Yui close until she began to snore. Once he felt her body relax, he smiled, carefully tucking Yui into her bed. As Tenchi moved his sleeping daughter around, Ryo-ohki woke up, groggy from being nudged to consciousness.

"Miya?"

"Shhhh," Tenchi said quietly, putting his finger on Ryo-ohki's little lip. "Yui's asleep."

"Sleep well, Yui. While you dream away, I'll be bringing your mother back to us," he whispered, kissing his daughter's forehead. Ryo-ohki quickly hopped on to Tenchi's head; together, they stepped out of Yui's room. As he closed the door behind him, he glanced up at the cabbit.

"Thank you for being there for Yui, Ryo-ohki," he said, petting the little cabbit. "Would you be willing to watch over Yui tonight while I'm with Ryoko?"

"Miya! Miya!" Ryo-ohki chirped happily. The cabbit hopped back down, phasing through Yui's doorway.

Tenchi watched the cabbit re-enter his daughter's room, then looked at his watch. _Time to be in Washu's lab._ He walked through the hallway, down the stairs, and towards the closet door, where destiny awaited.

The screen on Washu's computer read:

_Regeneration status: 100 complete._

"OK, Sasami; put her through the Epidermal Filtering System."

"Right," confirmed Sasami, typing a sequence into her keyboard.

As Washu and Sasami worked away on the computers connected to the tank that suspended Ryoko, Aeka stood a short distance away, watching her once-rival float in the blue crystal liquid. The red-haired scientist typed a sequence into the keyboard with precise yet speedy keystrokes; a huge rectangular device materialized, connecting itself to the master cylinder. Aeka observed that the device took up approximately half of the chamber they stood in; it was composed of three different tanks.

The first tank included a small class tube which had already attached itself to the master cylinder; it held a thick white liquid within. The second tank, connected to the first tank, had clear non-conductive liquid in its confines. The third tank was unusual in comparison to the other two; it was empty.

Ryoko's body, freed of the spandex outfit, drifted through the glass tube and into the first tank. Washu, eye-strain starting to get the best of her, typed a command into the computer.

"AUDITORY STATUS MODE ACTIVATED," boomed a loudspeaker which had just emerged from the machine. Wincing with the others, Washu punched in another instruction: turn down the volume.

"Subject transferred to phase-1 tank. Initiating poly-dermal graft."

Within the first tank, Ryoko's body was completely immersed within the white liquid, hiding her from plain view. Aeka walked up to the tank, peering inside and wondering what was happening.

"Washu, what is a poly-dermal graft?" she asked, not well-versed in science due to her sheltered upbringing.

"This first step is absolutely crucial to bring Ryoko back. What we're doing is basically adjusting Ryoko's skin to adapt to the outside air."

"Why? What's the point?"

"Remember, Ryoko's body has been immersed inside that liquid for 13 years now. If her skin was exposed to air without being properly processed, it'd melt off!"

"Oh... I see." Disgust was readily apparent in Aeka's voice.

"Poly-dermal graft completed. Subject transferred to phase-2 tank. Initiating epidermal scan and transition," the computer reported.

Ryoko's body slowly drifted into the center of second tank, coated in white from all angles. Tenchi arrived in the lab, standing next to Aeka and watching his wife's body suspend itself in the fluid. The Juraian empress looked at him, a bit concerned.

"How is Yui doing, Tenchi?" she asked.

"So far, so good," he replied. "She's feeling better; I just tucked her in."

"Poor girl," Aeka said, thinking about Yui. "She's been in her room for 12 hours now."

"I wouldn't worry about it any further, Aeka. She's feeling a lot better now," Tenchi said to Aeka reassuringly. For a brief, unexpected moment, he was silent. "I am really proud of her."

"Understandably so," Aeka agreed.

"Yui's very strong willed and very mature. I'm quite relieved that she's been ble to hold herself together after everything she's been through in the past two days," Tenchi said, watching Ryoko's body being scanned by thin beams of light. "I mean, look. Yui has regained her powers 13 years after mother died, only to discover she's still alive."

"It is a lot for any normal person to take in over a span of just 2 days," Aeka agreed. "I hope she doesn't hold anything against Washu."

"Apparently, she seems to be sharing the same sentiments that I have."

"Oh?"

"Yui and myself are both willing to put Washu's actions behind us and just move on in our lives. We're going to focus on life with Ryoko. Right now, we both agree that this is more important than being upset at Washu."

"It's fortunate that a rift in the relationship between you and Washu didn't open up. Otherwise, things could've been much worse..."

"I know," Tenchi said solemnly, noticing that the white substance covering Ryoko's body was starting to crumble in the presence of the laser light. As the white layers deteriorated, Ryoko's beautiful skin was visible once more.

Afterwards, Ryoko floated to the third and final tank.

"Epidermal scan and transition complete. Skin condition: ready. Initiating final phase," the computer reported.

In the third tank, Ryoko's body was engulfed by a huge pillar of light coming from the tank's emitters. Washu explained over the noise of the machinery that this would re-adapt Ryoko's skin to adjust to any atmosphere.

After being bathed by the pillar of light, Ryoko's unconscious body started to ascend to the top of the tank, now filled with water as part of the cleaning process.

"Final phase completed. Skin condition: normal. Initiating subject removal."

"OK, you two, it's your turn," Aeka said, the Guardians of Jurai appearing right behind her on schedule. "Carry out the order as planned."

"Yes, ma'am!" The logs vanished.

Azaka and Kamidake rematerialized at the top of the tank. As Ryoko floated up to the top of the container, the guardians immediately placed their forcefield around her, slowly and carefully lifting Ryoko out of the water and drying her

off with the electrical energies of their forcefield shell. They awaited their final order: teleport Ryoko to the main bridge of Tsunami-fune.

Washu walked towards Tenchi, having just completed another round of computations on her computer. "Alright Tenchi, Ryoko's almost ready. Do you have the gems?"

"Yes, I have them," he said, holding out his Tenchi-ken. The gems on the hilt were shining even as brightly as he had ever seen them... like the first night he had met Aeka and he had given her a single gem. "What's next?"

"I'm going up to the bridge of the Tsunami to finish up the final adjustments. Sasami will brief you," Washu told Tenchi. "I want you to listen to her instructions _very_ carefully."

"Don't worry, I will," Tenchi replied assuredly.

"OK, then. I'll see you later." Washu suddenly teleported to her destination, Azaka and Kamadake closely in tow.

Tenchi and Aeka stood next to each other, knowing that they were just minutes away from reuniting with Ryoko. Sasami walked up to Tenchi.

"Tenchi, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm just a little nervous, but I'm feeling fine otherwise," Tenchi said. "OK Sasami, I'm ready. What do you want me to do?"

"OK, Tenchi; before I give you the plan, let me explain to Aeka how this works, because you know this already." She turned to the Juraian empress. "The reason that we need to use Ryoko's gems is because they've been with her most of her life, especially the gem on her left wrist."

"I see," Aeka said in fascination, recalling the hint her sister had given to her earlier. "The gems record history as seen by Ryoko as well..."

"That's right. We will use the gems to transplant Ryoko's memories into the regenerated body." Sasami turned to Tenchi. "OK, Tenchi, here's the plan." She produced a pair of black shorts, made of very thin cloth.

"Uhh... what do you want me to do with these shorts?" he asked, nervously eyeing the black cloth.

"I want you to take off all your clothes and put these on."

Tenchi face-faulted.

"What?! _All_ my clothes?"

"Yes, all of them. What we're about to do must be free of static electricity or otherwise. Any disruptive energy can tamper with the memory transfer."

"I understand," Tenchi said, walking behind a huge computer to change out of sight of the women. He changed into the shorts as quickly as he could. "Are you coming along too, Aeka?"

"Yes, I am. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind, Aeka. I guess it wouldn't hurt anybody." Tenchi walked towards Sasami. "Now tell me the rest of the plan, Sasami."

"We're going up to bridge of the Tsunami. Once we're there, you'll see that Ryoko is being held above the water of the pool. Once you're in the pool, I want you to hold Ryoko above the water line; after she's in your arms, give her back all three gems. After that, wait for any further instructions that Washu might give you."

"Alright, that sounds simple enough."

"Are you ready, Tenchi?" Sasami asked.

Tenchi cleared his mind, taking in a deep breath. "Yes."

"Alright. Here we go!" Sasami held up her hands, a bright light illuminating the entire lab. As a sense of dislocation began to overtake Tenchi, he could feel the emblem representing his power materialize on his forehead.

Inside the bridge of the ship Tsunami, the guardians of Jurai were already in place, holding Ryoko steadily over the luminescent pool as they waited for further orders from Washu.

"Careful, you two. Tenchi should be here any minute now," Washu said, glancing about her surroundings.

"Yes, ma'am!"

Just standing in the bridge of the tree-ship Tsunami was enough to fascinate Washu; for some reason, it was interesting for her to observe that the only light sources were the other space trees within. It was dark and illuminating at once, a peaceful environment which prompted the scientist to think, _Maybe I should remodel my lab to be like this._

Nearby, a bright envelope of light appeared in front of the main space tree, unfolding itself to reveal Aeka, Sasami, and Tenchi. The first thing Washu noticed was Tenchi's clothing -- or general lack thereof.

"Ooooh! Nice butt, Tenchi!" Washu said fiendishly. "And you used to ask why girls always took a liking to you?"

"Um... can we get started?" Tenchi said, a sweatdrop forming on his head. "I kinda want to focus on Ryoko right now."

"Sure, OK. Whatever you want, Tenchi." Washu grinned. "Tsunami, take it from here."

"Right," Sasami said in compliance. _Will you PLEASE call me Sasami, Washu!_

Tenchi began to feel himself being levitated off the ground by Sasami's powers. He slowly descended in to the luminescent pool, holding onto the Tenchi-ken tightly; he expected a cold sensation the moment his feet touched the water, but instead of a cold chill he felt a warm sensation of soothing energy coursing through his body as his feet entered. Eventually they touched bottom as he found himself waist-deep in the waters.

"OK, Azaka and Kamidake. Bring Ryoko into the water," Washu ordered.

The pair of logs slowly lowered Ryoko towards the water, right above Tenchi.

"Tenchi, I want you to place the Tenchi-ken on to the bottom of the pool; catch Ryoko after that. Once you have her in your arms, slowly submerge her into the pool until the only part of her above the water line is her face."

"I understand," acknowledged Tenchi. With a flick of his wrist he sent the Tenchi-ken towards the bottom of the pool, catching it underneath his foot. The next second, he stretched his arms out, his wife lying quietly in the force field barely an inch above. Nearby, Aeka and Sasami stood besides each other in attention.

"Are you ready, sir?" Kamidake asked Tenchi.

"Yes, I'm ready," Tenchi said, anticipating catching Ryoko's body. "Drop her."

Azaka and Kamidake dispelled the forcefield, sending Ryoko into Tenchi's arms. As he caught her, he was surprised at her weight; she was lighter than the last time he'd carried her. Nevertheless, he smiled when he could hear her soft, rhythmic breathing; he could almost feel her heartbeat as well.

Tenchi proceeded to follow Washu's instructions, lowering Ryoko's body into the water until only her face was visible.

"Alright, Tenchi," said Washu. "Just wait for the gems to react now."

At the base of the pool, the gems embedded in the hilt of the Tenchi-ken began to feel the presence of Ryoko. Reacting to her newly-reawakened energy, they began to shine brighter than the most brilliant daylight. The waters of the Tsunami's pool began to shine with the light of the gems, eventually reaching the same luminescence. As a result of the energy reaction, the emblem on Tenchi's forehead began to glow.

Ryoko's impulsive twitching brought Tenchi to attention; he had been observing the glow of the water up to that moment. Things were looking up; her breathing was becoming more active, her muscles were slowly contracting, and her closed eyes were struggling to open. Excitement was clearly visible in his eyes.

"It looks like Ryoko's coming to," Sasami said to Aeka.

"Yes, indeed. I hope her memory will be intact," Aeka replied. Azaka and Kamidake phased in beside Aeka, taking up their usual posts as guardians.

"She's waking up!" Tenchi yelled with joy.

"Keep in mind, Tenchi, that Ryoko has not received any of her memories yet! Please be ready to receive a negative reaction," advised Washu.

Tenchi looked down at Ryoko; as her eyes opened, they met her husband's for the first time in 13 years. Tenchi's only thoughts were about the beauty in Ryoko's yellow felinoid eyes; it had been so long since he'd seen them...

For what seemed like an eternity, Ryoko looked silently into Tenchi's eyes. Then, without warning, she began to thrash about in the water, unable to react any other way to this stranger looking at her. The panic in her eyes was so evident that Tenchi was genuinely surprised; he was more surprised, though, that the pool's waters were dimming.

"Washu! What's going on?!" he yelled.

"The brightness of the pool's light is a direct reflection of Ryoko's mood!" Washu explained, having already realized the problem. "And we need it to be as bright as possible, because as long as it's dim, she's in a very distressed state, and that'll only hinder the memory transfer! If she's calm, the pool will glow its brightest..."

Sasami picked up where Washu trailed off. "She hasn't recovered any of her memories yet. Try to get her to relax; she must be calm enough to allow the memory transfer to begin."

Tenchi looked down at his wife. Her panic had transformed into fright; like a terrified child, she looked terribly sad, a stream of tears flowing down her cheeks and into the rapidly-dimming pond.

_She's as vulnerable as a lost child..._ Tenchi thought to himself, looking at his reflection on the pool's surface; only now did he notice the glowing emblem on his forehead. _That's it! Actions speak louder than words!_ He knew what he had to do now; a plan began to form in his mind.

The only feeling coursing through Ryoko, who as far as she could tell had just been born, was high anxiety; she didn't know any of these strangers looking at her, and she didn't know what was going to happen, so she was scared. All of the fear within her, though, was coming from the stranger holding her in his arms. Again she thrashed about, unable to talk because she had no concept of speech. Then something caught her eye. The glowing emblem on the stranger's forehead. Then it was the stranger's gentle eyes. Then it was the warm, comforting energy emanating from him. A strange, but welcoming, voice entered her mind.

_Don't be afraid... we're here to help you. We are your friends and loved ones; please let us help. You will not be harmed in any way._

Ryoko realized that the voice was coming from the stranger cradling her in his arms. She didn't understand the stranger's words for a second, but she did understand the feelings and intentions within the message. She relaxed and decided put her trust in to this stranger, waiting for another sign.

Tenchi had figured out a way to communicate with Ryoko; since Ryoko's gems were on the hilt of the Tenchi-ken, he instinctively felt a connection to them. As the gems were connected to the same energy powering the Light Hawk Wings, he was connected to Ryoko. As he projected his mental images outward, he hoped that the gems would relay them to his wife.

Washu, Aeka, and Sasami looked on; Ryoko's panicking suddenly subsided, the light from the pool gradually shining brighter.

_Thank goodness. Things are finally starting to looking up,_ Aeka thought.

Ryoko relaxed in the stranger's arms, waiting for his voice to speak again. After several seconds, it came.

_Relax. All you have to do is relax. It'll all come back to you._

Starting to understand the meaning of the words, she followed the voice's directions, noticing that her surroundings were gradually becoming brighter-and warmer. The soothing currents of heat relaxed her even further.

_Now close you eyes and wait._

Ryoko slowly closed her eyes, allowing the darkness to enter her mind. For several tense minutes, there was nothing else. Then the flood began. A cascade of images, hundreds upon hundreds, millions upon millions. She was stunned by the sudden rush of information, sensations, and memories; memories from different moments in her life began to fill in the void of her past.

The memories flashed through her mind at an alarming rate.

She saw her first memories, taking her first flight with Ryo-ohki and gems being handed her.

She found herself sharpening her skills and superhuman abilities under Kagato's cruel and ruthless supervision.

For a period of time, she discovered that she had looted and plundered the galaxy under Kagato's control.

And then she saw herself invading Planet Jurai. After the attack, she had been pursued by Yosho throughout space until the battle reached Earth.

With a sword through her neck, she was defeated, stripped of her gems, and imprisoned in a cave.

For almost 700 years, she felt alone in a dark and cold captivity, not having any contact with anybody or anything for what seemed like an eternity.

Near the end of those 700 years, she saw Tenchi Masaki for the first time. From her cave, she watched him grew up into a handsome young man.

Finally, she was inadvertently released from her imprisonment by Tenchi.

Names and faces of people and places flashed through her mind, their significance in her life becoming clearer and clearer with each passing second. _Kagato... Dr. Clay... Tokimi... D3... Onimaru... Seriyou... Azusa... Funaho...Misaki... Zero... Yosho... Shoji... Nobuyuki... Mihoshi... Aeka... Sasami... Washu, her mother... Ryo-ohki... Tenchi... and Yui..._

_Yui..._

Washu, Sasami and Aeka silently looked on as Tenchi cradled Ryoko in his arms in the brightly-lit pool.

"Washu, what is Ryoko going through right now?" Aeka asked.

"Ryoko is basically reliving her entire life, although it may seem like only seconds to us," Washu replied. "The memory transplant will seem like a lifetime to her."

"I'm going to check on Ryoko's progress." said Sasami, activating the Tsunami's view screen. On it, an image of Ryoko sitting in the warm spring of the floating onsen was visible.

"Where is Ryoko now?" Washu asked, turning to view the screen with Aeka.

"Let me see," Sasami said, searching through the gems' database. "We are exactly 18 years prior to the present date."

"That's interesting," Aeka said, smiling. "A lot of things happened during that year... 18 years ago."

"Indeed, Aeka," Washu replied. "The year 2000 was a year that we will never, _ever_ forget."

Tenchi overheard Washu's remark; he smiled softly at Ryoko. "Do you remember that year, Ryoko?" Tenchi's voice was gentle towards his wife. "That's the year when I stopped running away from you... and finally opened my heart to you."

"H...heart..." Ryoko whispered softly. She again closed her eyes as the pool's warm water comforted her like a blanket. She found herself reliving the events of the year 2000...

... a year which, as Washu had said, would never be forgotten...

To be continued...as Ryoko's Love Alpha! The Main Storyline Ch.1A

The Lonely Moon

I am lonely like the moon  
You are faraway as the earth  
Now you say I light your thoughts  
Night After night but  
Soon you forget

We are drifting in this dance  
I can feel you circle my thoughts  
Keeping such a graceful distance  
So close but somehow apart

Sometimes I cry for you  
Knowing you don't want me to  
Sometimes I whisper to the stars up in the sky

That I want to find the way to your soul  
Kiss in the sun when morning comes you don't seem to count the hours  
When we are not together  
I've seen a tender fire in your eyes  
Yet when I'm gone you carry on  
I float in this emptiness  
Till at last love returns  
With the night and the lonely moon

Author's Notes:

There it's finally done! I've just finished writing this long introduction. Yep, you read this right. The first 3 chapters you read were just the intro! Now we'll start on the real story line, really soon! So stay tuned. HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!

BTW, Yui's going to take a small vacation from this series. The main storyline will not be needing her until very late in to Part 2. Sorry, Yui fans.

(Editorial note: Originally, there was a website note here, but it is long dead...)

Editor's note: Thanks to all who have read and commented, keep them coming! I know you are impatient as I am! The story never got as far as getting back to Yui... but perhaps... if comments keep coming... I changed one reference of U2 to Ai Orikasa for irony's sake, as that's Ryoko's Japanese VA. I dedicate this entry to Patrea Buchard, Ryoko's original English VA.

Next: A Friendly Wager

Ryoko is now reliving 2001... what made that year so important?


	4. A Friendly Wager

Tenchi Muyo: Ryoko's Love Alpha  
Chapter 1A: A Friendly Wager  
By Long T. Tran 3/21/98  
Revised by Anthiena (08) (2-1-10)

Disclaimer:  
I don't own these characters, AIC/Pioneer owns them. I don't intend to make money off this because I don't want to get a lawsuit. I'm too poor for that. But this is my story, so don't plagiarize!

Author's Notes:  
We are going retro a few years! This chapter will start a year or two before Yui's birth. From this chapter on, we will see as events unfold and gradually shape the time line that'll head the Tenchi cast into Ryoko's Return Pt.2. In other words, let's not worry about the year 2018, and just enjoy brand new series of stories. (A prequel series to Ryoko's Love Prologue.)

Editor's Note:  
As some may know, Mr. Tran never finished his story... but we will cover that when we get to it.

* * *

**Games of Chess**

It's another beautiful day at the Okayama countryside, after a hard day's work in the fields, Tenchi was on his way going up to his grandfather's shrine. Tired, miffed, and exhausted, he walked up to the shrine's office door and knocked.

"Yes, who is it?" Yosho asked through the door.

"Grandpa, I've finished working on the fields." Tenchi said through the closed door.

"Very good, Tenchi."

"Is there anything else you want me to do?"

"No, that will be all for now. Why don't you go and wash up."

"Alright." Tenchi replied and started the walk back to the Masaki House.

As Tenchi walked away from the shrine, Yosho was making sure that the coast was clear. Ryoko was sitting across the table sipping her saucer of sake as quietly as possible. Yosho watched her solemnly, hands folded on the low table in front of him, a half-smile on his face.

"I think it's safe for us to talk now, Ryoko." Yosho said, sipping his cup of tea.

"Thanks, Yosho, for taking the time to chat."

"My pleasure, Miss Ryoko. Please continue what you're saying."

"Well, you know how much I'm attracted to your grandson."

"Yes, I'm aware. Are you going to ask for another blessing to marry Tenchi?"

"Oh no! Uhh,...I was wondering, could you play a game of chess with me?" Ryoko asked.

"Chess?" Yosho said, astonished.

"Yep!" Ryoko said happily. She reached into her blue gossamer dress and pulled out a wooden chess board. Having placed the board on the table in front of Yosho, she waited for his response.

"Why do you want to play a game of chess with me?" he asked curiously.

"Well, I've only played this game once in my entire lifetime." Ryoko said. "I just wanted to see how well I play up against you, you know, a challenge."

_Hmm, I wonder...this could turn out very interesting._ Yosho thought to himself. Yosho looked at the board and then faced Ryoko and chuckled. _Does she realize who she's up against?_

"Very well, let us begin."

"Great! Let's get started then?" Ryoko exclaimed.

_A half hour later..._

Ryoko looked up at Yosho with growing frustration. Things didn't turn out the way she expected it to be. Yosho was in his usual calm obviously focused on his next move.

_I wanted a 'little' challenge but this is too much._ Ryoko thought to herself frowning.

Yosho made his move and slid his chess piece. "Your move, Ryoko." He said.

Ryoko placed her piece and looked up at him. "Checkmate!" Ryoko yelled.

"I don't understand this!" Yosho said with disbelief.

"Yosho," Ryoko gasped with a veiled hint of concern. "That's the three straight games you've lost in just a half hour. Are you sure you've played this game before?"

"Yes. I've been playing this game all my life." Yosho replied. "But,...I'm not clear on one thing. You said, you only played once?"

"Yes, I swear! I've only played this game one time."

"Then I have to admit, Ryoko. You're a most superior player."

"Ok, thanks, I guess that's proof enough." Ryoko smiled.

A few minutes later, at the Masaki house, Aeka and Sasami were in the living room watching a TV show when Ryoko suddenly materialized in front of Aeka's view.

"Ryoko!" Aeka yelled angrily. "Would you please get out of the way! I'm trying to watch a soap opera!"

"Sorry to rain on your parade there, Princess." Ryoko grinned. "But I have something that might interest you than doomed love interrupted by a meteor."

"What can you possibly have that would interest me?"

"Well, this!" Ryoko smiled and brought out the chess board from her blue dress.

"A chess board?" The princess paused momentarily and then frowned at Ryoko with suspicion. "What are you up to, this time?"

"Ohh...nothing really." She smirked, mock-innocently. "Actually, I just wanted to find out if you knew how to play chess."

"I didn't know you play chess, Ryoko." Sasami interrupted.

"I sure do, little Sasami. Do you know how to play?"

"No not really, but I'm willing to learn." Said the little princess. Then Sasami looked at her watch. "Well, it's time for me to go cook. I'll talk to you later."

Ryoko watched as Sasami left the living room and disappeared into the kitchen then she turned to Aeka. "Well, princess. Do you know how to play or don't you?"

"I know how to play chess, but I wouldn't play it against an onii woman like you."

"Oh, is that right?!" Ryoko growled.

"Yes, that's right!"

Ryoko saw red a moment, but just chucled in a low voice, closed her eyes and smiled.

"Okay then, fine... but what if I were to offer you a small friendly wager?"

"What could you possibly offer? I doubt that you have anything to wager on except for your stupid dress tails."

"Even if it didn't involve Tenchi?" Ryoko grinned deviously.

"What did you say?" Aeka stunned and turned to Ryoko and gave her a threatening gaze. "I'm warning you Ryoko, you better not be planning anything."

"What's the matter, little girl? Scared? Frightened that I will get to Tenchi before you can?"

"I'm not intimidated by you, demon." Aeka spoke undaunted.

"You are too much, Aeka!" Ryoko laughed mockingly.

"What are you laughing about? What's so funny?"

"You thought that I was going to get Tenchi by stealing him away from you?"

"Isn't that why you're here? Isn't that what you have always been doing?"

"Of course, that's why I'm here; but to make things a little different and interesting, I'm going to try to get to him fair and square."

"You're joking right? You? Playing fair? I find that very hard to believe."

"Well believe it, Princess. I won't be using any parlor tricks _or_ my powers."

"I still doubt it. Why the sudden change?"

"That's a very good question that I'll be more than happy to answer."

An hour later, Tenchi contentedly arrived at the house after a needed bathing in the floating onsen. He smiled and thought contently about washing away all his soreness from work; now, the only thing that bothered him was his hunger.

As Tenchi walked through the back door he immediately spotted Ryoko and Aeka sitting around the living room table, their attention locked onto the chess board. Miraculously, the girls didn't notice his arrival. Usually they would greet him at the door and latch on to him, and when they grabbed him, a fight occuring soon thereafter. Whenever Ryoko and Aeka fought, Tenchi would usually be the one stuck with repairing the damages.

Not wanting to ruin a perfect day, he decided not to disturb the girls. Heading straight towards the kitchen to see what little Sasami was cooking up, he discreetly walked through the kitchen door and savored the mouth watering aroma of Sasami's fried noodles.

"Oh! Hello Tenchi!" Sasami said, smiling happily while she fried a pan of noodles. The little toddler Ryo-ohki was at the kitchen counter helping sort the vegetables on to a platter. Ryo-ohki turned around and greeted Tenchi.

"Hello, Ryo-ohki." Tenchi waved and then noticed that Mihoshi wasn't around to help Sasami prepare the food. "Where's Mihoshi? I thought today was her day off." Tenchi asked Sasami.

"The Galaxy Police Headquarters called her in for an emergency meeting, she'll be back in a few days." Sasami answered.

"Oh, I see." Tenchi replied and thought about Ryoko and Aeka. "Hey, Sasami?"

"Yes, Tenchi?"

"How long has it been since Ryoko and Aeka started playing chess?" Tenchi inquired.

"I think about an hour. They've played about two games now. Ryoko has beaten Aeka in both matches."

"Who challenged whom?"

"Ryoko challenged Aeka."

"Really?"

"That's right."

"Why would Ryoko do that?" Tenchi asked with even more curiosity.

"I think because she's bored. At first Aeka refused."

"What changed her mind?"

"Ryoko made an offer Aeka couldn't refuse." Sasami giggled. "Actually, not an offer, something more like a bet."

"Which is what?"

"If Aeka wins three out of five games of chess, Ryoko will take on all the chores for a month."

"Ryoko wagered to do ALL the chores?!" Tenchi exclaimed with shock and disbelief.

"That's right." Sasami replied as she poured the pan of noodles onto the vegetable platter.

"For a whole entire month?! What happens if Ryoko wins?"

"If Ryoko wins, she'll get one chance to play a game of chess with you."

"Oh Tenchi!" Ryoko yelled out from the living room "Come on into the living room, Tenchi!

"Uh oh. Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Tenchi sighed. "I'm going to go check and see what's up. I'll see you at dinner time."

"Alright, Tenchi. Good luck. I'm almost done with cooking, I'll be out shortly."

Tenchi walked out of kitchen and found Aeka walking up to her room looking very defeated. While Ryoko was resetting the chess pieces, Tenchi turned to Aeka with concern.

"Are you feeling alright, Aeka?"

"I'm fine, Tenchi. Go and talk to Ryoko," Aeka said, gloomily and continued on her way. "Call me whenever dinner's ready. In the meantime, I'll be in my room."

"But Aeka-"

"Oh don't worry about her, Tenchi." Ryoko interrupted. "She'll get over her defeat."

"Ryoko, you should be more considerate about Aeka's feelings."

"I WAS being considerate, Tenchi!" She whined playfully.

"In what way?"

"I allowed Aeka to go up to her room instead of forcing her to listen to me gloat about my victory."

"Ryoko..." He exasperated.

"Ok, Tenchi! Come on over to the table!" Ryoko said excitedly, setting the chess board towards Tenchi.

Tenchi sits down across from Ryoko and looks down at the chess board. "I didn't know you play chess."

"To tell you the truth. I don't really play chess all that much." She admitted. "Ok let's begin."

"Uhh,...I hope you don't mind me asking but, why are we playing?"

"You really want to know, Tenchi?" Ryoko asked, smiling childishly.

Tenchi nodded.

"I'm just trying to get one honest date out of you."

"W-What do you mean?" He asked nervously.

"Don't worry about it, let's just play chess. Trust me, okay?"

"Uh... if you say so..."

"But before we do, care to make a friendly wager?"

Tenchi suddenly straightened up with alarm. "Friendly wager!?"

Meanwhile, Aeka was in her room worried about the sudden change in events. She replayed her conversation with Ryoko.

_"Well? What do you say princess?" Ryoko asked grinning._

_"Very well, Ryoko. I'll play chess but under one condition."_

_"Okay, name it."_

_"If you somehow manage to win, and if you do win that date with Tenchi. You must not in any circumstances try to seduce him."_

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute there, princess. Now that's asking too much."_

_"You said you were going to try to get to him fair and square, didn't you? Well it's now or never." Aeka retorted, tried to lay a desperate trap to find any of Ryoko's hidden agendas. "Which one will it be?"_

_There was a long silence between the two girls. Aeka waited patiently as Ryoko considered her condition. _

Hmm. I don't like it, that's going to be a hard compromise alright. I guess people will do anything for love. _Ryoko thought. She faced Aeka and forced a smile and relaxed after a moment._

_"Alright princess, I'll play at your level. I won't like it but I'll do it."_

_"Good, then it's decided."_

_I hope I'm not making a big mistake._ She thought to herself and sighed. _I can't believe I lost to that monster woman. Of all the people who could've beaten me, she had to be the one to do it._

At the same time, downstairs in the living room, Tenchi and Ryoko have yet to start their game of chess.

"Well, Tenchi, are you up to it? Are you willing to make a bet?"

"Sounds fair enough; Let me review the agreement, one more time."

"Fine." Ryoko sighed impatiently.

"If I win, you will do _all_ the chores of the house. Right?"

"Yep."

"For a whole month?"

"Yes."

"And if you win, I have to take you out on a date to any location in Japan of your choosing?"

"That about sums it. And remember, just you and I."

Tenchi thought about the agreement for the fifth time.

"Oh come on Tenchi! Let's just play! You're stalling!" Ryoko demanded.

"Okay! Let's begin."

"Sheesh, finally." She frowned and regained her smile.

Tenchi and Ryoko turned their attentions towards the chess board.

"So who gets the first move?" Tenchi asked.

"You will."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Sure you don't want to start first?"

"I insist."

"I don't know..."

"Tenchi!" Ryoko glaring at him in frustration. "Will you please just start already?"

"Okay, okay, I was just kidding."

Tenchi turned his attention onto the first chess piece. He concentrated and slid his pawn to the middle of the board. Ryoko copied his move. Tenchi moved his knight next to Ryoko's pawn. Ryoko places her bishop next to Tenchi's knight.

"Check."

"What?! Already?" Tenchi started. His mind being thrown out of concentration.

"Yep."

Tenchi moved his queen to protect his king. Ryoko took the queen away with her knight. Tenchi's eyes bulged out of their sockets.

_How can this be?! She's already taken away my queen!_ he thought.

"Check again." She stated.

Tenchi slide his rook to protect his king and neutralized Ryoko's check.

"How's that?" He boasted confidently. "Try that on for size."

Ryoko used her queen and got rid of Tenchi's knight.

"Check."

"Huh? How can this be?!" Tenchi baffled out. He desperately tried to regain his concentration. He advanced his bishop and took Ryoko's queen. In response, Ryoko slid her rook and cleared Tenchi's bishop.

"Check and check mate."

"This is unheard of!" Tenchi was perplexed. He looked at the chess board and found that Ryoko had strategically placed all her chess pieces. No matter what move he made, Ryoko would always come out the victor.

"Ryoko, how in the world did you learn how to play like this?"

"You want to know a secret, Tenchi?"

"Sure, tell me."

"All I did was set up my chess pieces. After I've finished setting up, I go in for the kill."

"I see. That was very interesting. You've gotta tell me some more secrets. I'm sure you have lots in stored."

"Tenchi?"

"Yes?"

"Are you trying to weasel out on our deal?" Ryoko asked suspiciously.

"Me? Uhh... no." He said nervously.

"Good." Ryoko smiled. "Because you're taking me out to the perfect dating spot."

"Where am I taking you? I hope it's nowhere expensive."

"Oh no, not at all. In fact, it's going to be totally free. So you don't have to worry about the finances. Except for, of course, the bus fare."

"Okay, sounds good. Where exactly, are we going?"

"We're going to Naroda beach!" Ryoko exclaimed happily.

"Naroda beach?! But it's going to take us at least an hour and a half to get there."

"Yes. And?"

"I don't like long trips."

"Why? Because it's just you and I?" Ryoko said as her smile disappeared, it was obvious her feelings had been hurt.

Tenchi realized that he had his foot in his mouth. _Great, now I've done it. Tenchi you idiot! You've hurt her feelings!_ He thought angrily to himself.

"Ryoko,...that's not what I meant."

"Oh? What did you really mean, Tenchi? It sounded like you didn't want to go on a date with me at all."

"It's not like that at all. I would love to take you out to Naroda."

"You would?" Ryoko's face lit up. "Then why are you having second thoughts?"

"It's just the fact that we're going to be cooped up inside a bus for at least an hour and a half. I just hate those kind of long trips."

"Oh, I see. Don't worry, Tenchi. I'll think of something that'll help occupy our time."

"Okay. When are we leaving?"

"First thing tomorrow morning. I also have a little surprise in store for you."

"Umm... yeah." Tenchi said nervously. _I hope she won't try to seduce me._

"Dinner's ready!" Sasami called to everybody in the house.

"Oh boy! I'm starving!" Tenchi exclaimed. Then he paused and remembered Aeka.

"What is it, Tenchi?" The little princess asked.

"I gotta go get your sister. Don't wait up on me." He said and ran up the stairs.

"Ok, Tenchi." Sasami spoke. When she turned around she saw Ryoko float towards Washu's lab.

"Where are you going Ryoko?"

"I'm going to fetch Washu for dinner. I'll be back shortly." Ryoko answered.

"Please hurry, you know how much I hate it when the food to gets cold."

"Boy, do I." Ryoko joked and happily patted Sasami's head as she floated towards Washu's lab.

Washu was busy typing away on her keyboard when Ryoko walked into the lab.

"Who is it? Go away. I'm busy right now." Washu said.

Ryoko cleared her throat loudly to catch Washu's attention. Washu turned around and her face lit up.

"Ah! What can I do for you Little Ryoko?"

"Mom, can you stop calling me that?" Ryoko muttered, obviously annoyed by Washu's babying tone.

"Sure, little Ryoko. What can mommy do for you?"

Ryoko growled a bit but quickly calmed down.

"Well,...uh, mom. I managed to finally get a date with Tenchi."

"Oh you did?!" Washu exclaimed. "I'm so proud of you! My little girl finally did it!"

"Mom, please! You're making me sick!"

"How did you do it? Did you control his mind?"

"No."

"Did you slip a photon neuralizer in his drink?"

"No."

"Did you tap in to his cerebral cortex and plant subliminal commands?"

"No!" Ryoko yelled in annoyance. "Mom! Will you listen! I played chess against him and won."

"Not bad, Ryoko. Not as complex as planting subliminal messages but still, not bad at all. It's crude yet effective. So here's your date going to be?"

"We're going to Naroda Beach."

"That's a very nice resort beach. Good choice, Ryoko."

"I know." Ryoko agreed and smiled wildly. "There's going to be a lot of people there and well,..."

"What Ryoko?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Ryoko reached in to her back pocket and pulled out one of Washu's computer discs. She hands it to Washu and Washu looks at it curiously.

"What is this, Ryoko?"

"Take a look at it on your computer." Ryoko instructed. "I'll see you tomorrow morning." Ryoko runs out of the lab.

"Alright." Washu replied. She placed the disc in to her computer and opened the files stored within. The screen displayed Ryoko's request. Washu smiled. "This could turn out to be very interesting."

* * *

**Bequest**

Tenchi walked up to Aeka's door and knocked.

"Yes? Who is it?" Aeka asked through the door.

"It's me, Aeka." Tenchi answered. "I've come to tell you that it's time for dinner."

A few moments later Aeka appeared at the doorway.

"Let's go eat." She said.

They both walked down the hallway, not saying a word to each other. Aeka decided to break the silence.

"How did you do on the chess game against Ryoko?"

"I did poorly. I thought I was a pretty good chess player but Ryoko really proved me wrong."

The one answer that Aeka had been dreading since she was in her room.

"And?" she asked apprehensively.

"What can I say? I'm going to go on a date with her tomorrow morning."

"Where are you going?"

"We're going to Naroda beach, it's a resort area."

Aeka didn't step any further, she tugged on Tenchi's elbow and stopped him from

walking any further.

"Tenchi, there's something I wish to tell you."

"What? What is it, Aeka?"

Aeka struggled, she wanted to tell Tenchi how she felt about him. "Please be careful out there. Anything can happen, don't hurt yourself." She spoke instead of _Tenchi, I love you._

"Don't worry, Aeka. I'll be safe just as long as Ryoko is around. You know how powerful she is."

"Yes." Aeka said, disheartened.

"Let's go eat. I'm starving!"

Aeka nodded in response and followed Tenchi down to the dining table. Ryo-ohki was in her humanoid form, eating her carrots and Sasami sat right beside her. Ryoko was already at the dining table happily eating her food until she looked up and waved at Tenchi. Tenchi looked around and noticed that Washu wasn't around.

"Where's Washu?" Tenchi asked.

"She's in her lab, working on some experiment." Ryoko answered.

"Oh? What is she working on?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Ryoko hinted. "Let's forget about her and just eat!"

"Uhh,...right." He tensed.

"It better not be anything sexual, Ryoko." Aeka threatened suddenly.

"Hey, don't worry princess. I haven't forgotten about our agreement."

"You better not forget, Ryoko, or else. If you hurt Tenchi in any-"

"If I hurt Tenchi!?" Ryoko barked. "Why you-! Where you do get off saying that I will hurt Tenchi!?"

"I can say anything I like! I don't think you're very trustworthy."

"Oh. We'll see about that."

"I doubt that we will."

"You'll see. First thing tomorrow morning, your doubts will be no more." Ryoko assured.

Aeka didn't respond to Ryoko's assurance, she still doubted Ryoko.

Ryoko was silent, she continued on eating. She finally finished up her meal and stood up to go to Washu's lab. She turned and faced Tenchi. "Tenchi, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Alright."

"Is there anything you want me to bring for tomorrow?" Ryoko asked.

"Umm, I think we'll need some food to bring along, suntan oil, towels, bathing suits, and an extra pair of clothes to change into."

"Okay, done. I'll see you later." Ryoko said and opened the door to Washu's lab.

After Ryoko disappeared in to Washu's lab, Aeka turned to Tenchi.

"Are you still willing to go with her?"

"Yes, Aeka. I have to."

"But are you willing to go?"

"What do you mean, Aeka?"

"You don't have to go unless you want to, right?"

"You know I can't do that."

"Why not, Tenchi?"

"Because it's not right. I've already set up an agreement with Ryoko. I'm not going to be the one to back out."

"But she's a space pirate! You certainly don't have to carry out an agreement with her!" Aeka yelled out desperately.

_What's wrong with her? Why is she acting like this?_ Tenchi was surprised to see Aeka using that tone of voice.

"I don't like hurting either of you. I'm sorry Aeka, a promise is a promise. I always keep my word." Tenchi retorted.

"I- I understand." She said feeling defeated.

During the late twilight hours, barely wearing anything to keep herself warm, Ryoko had been strapped against the wall by Washu's restraining device.

"How long is this going to take?" Ryoko asked impatiently.

"Just a few more minutes." Washu responded while typing away on her keyboard.

"Well, hurry up! I hate being cooped up in this contraption of yours! I haven't quite forgiven you for that last time, you know."

"Oh calm down, Ryoko. I won't be doing anything like that again; at least, not for a while."

"You left me hanging up here alone in the cold dark! Just how do you expect me to calm down?"

Washu ignored her and decided to change the subject.

"So why didn't you ask me yourself?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Ryoko. Why didn't you ask me in person? It's sounds a lot better than just asking via computer disc."

"Oh. Uh-...I don't know. It's a pride thing I guess."

"Pride, huh? Oh it's so sad that a daughter can't talk to her mother." Washu wailed playfully. "Oh poor little me! My daughter's afraid to speak to me!"

"OK! Alright! I get the point." Ryoko cried out and decided to change the subject. "So, Washu. How long will this last?"

"So, Ryoko. How long do you want your little request to last?"

"Just give me a day."

"Be more specific."

"From sun up to midnight, I guess."

"Ah,...so you're doing the Cinderella bit aren't you?"

"Well, if that's what they call it on this planet. Yes."

"Very interesting, Ryoko." Washu complimented.

Ryoko looked away from Washu, she struggled to gather her thoughts to find the right words.

"Thank you." Ryoko said barely.

"What did you say, Ryoko?" Washu inquired honestly.

"Thank you for helping me. Mother." Ryoko smiled softly.

"My pleasure. Anything to help my little daughter on her first date." Washu returned. Feeling great happiness, Washu typed in the last few commands on to her keyboard and released Ryoko.

Ryoko stepped down onto the floor.

"You better get some sleep, Ryoko. Otherwise, you'll disappoint Tenchi."

"Don't worry, I will. Good night." Ryoko expressed. Ryoko left the lab and heads towards her room, happily anticipating the next morning.

Meanwhile, a few billion miles away, on the planet Jurai, Shoji was on his way towards the throne room. Shoji wasn't your traditional type of Jurian, instead of having long graceful hair that went down his back, he had a mid length tail that only reached the base of his neck. He is a Jurian noble and a knight of the royal guard. One of the most powerful and capable, he was highly regarded among his peers and colleagues maybe because of his honesty, his humor and his non-royal attitude. He finally arrived at the emperor's throne room.

"You summoned me, my liege?" Shoji asked while kneeling.

"Yes, Shoji. I have."

"What can I do for you, sire?"

"I've looked at your record and because of your valuable service to this royal family, I've decided to reassign you."

"And what's my reassignment, sir?"

"From this point on, you're going to be Princess Aeka's bodyguard."

"Her bodyguard?!" Shoji looked up in surprise.

_Isn't it good enough that Azaka and Kamadake are her bodyguards?_ He thought curiously.

"Is there something wrong, Shoji?" Azusa questioned.

"Uh, no sire; but I _was_ wondering..."

"Yes?"

"Pardon me for asking, my liege, but aren't the Guardians of Jurai, proven to be adequate bodyguards for her?"

Azusa flinched a little. _Uh oh, he's on to me. Better throw him a quick one._

"Why yes, but I've decided that you're the best of the best and I want the first crown princess of Jurai to be well protected. You can't blame a father for being protective, right?"

Shoji noticed that the king of Jurai had a bead of sweat on his head and decided not to think about the reassignment any further. "Of course. I'm sorry to have questioned you."

"That's quite alright."

"When do I depart?"

"As soon as possible. I'll contact Prince Yosho as soon you're on the way."

"Yes, my lord. I'll start packing." Shoji bows and leaves the room.

Azusa watched as the knight left. He restrained hard to keep in his laugh. _So, Tenchi. You think that you're going to be the next king of Jurai by getting to my Aeka? Think again. I'll show you._

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA" He laughed out loudly.

Lady Funaho and Lady Misaki walked into the room and found Azusa laughing hysterically. They looked at each with beads of sweat looming on their heads.

"What's gotten into him?" asked Misaki.

"I'm not sure. He's really happy about something. Let's not bother him. We'll just come back another time."

"Here we go again..."

They both immediately turned around and headed back out the door.

* * *

**Ordinary... or Not**

The morning light illuminated the Okayama landscape. Tenchi was already outside in front of the house waiting for Ryoko. He was getting impatient. Aeka stood right next to him. She had been silent since morning light. Tenchi looked at his watch, 7:30am.

"Ryoko! Where are you? It's time to go!" Tenchi yelled out. Tenchi was wearing his black and red swimming shorts, sandals, white tank top shirt, and his backpack was slung over his shoulders. "What's taking her so long? It'll take us at least 2 hours to get to Naroda."

"I knew it! She's probably drunk and passed out somewhere." Aeka frowned distastefully.

"Oh Aeka, don't say that."

"Well it's true. You know how drunk she can get!" Aeka retorted.

"She's not the only who gets drunk around here." He said while putting on his shades.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Aeka. You're not exactly alcohol-free. I've seen you put away sake like there's no tomorrow."

"Well, I uh..." Aeka said, obviously embarrassed by Tenchi's observation.

The front door opened and Ryoko walked out to meet Tenchi and Aeka.

"Well it's about time Ryoko!"

"I'm sorry Tenchi, Sasami was putting food in to my travel bag. She packed a lot for us to eat."

"That's okay, Ryoko. The bus to Naroda beach will arrive any minute now and-," he suddenly cut himself off and realized that something was different about Ryoko.

"What's wrong Tenchi?" Ryoko asked.

Tenchi stepped up, pulled up his shades, and looked at Ryoko up close. She was wearing a red tank top, blue jean shorts, and a black backpack, overall, she still looked the same.

"There's something different about you Ryoko. I'm not quite sure what it is but you've changed somehow." He paused. "Oh well. We better get going or else we'll be late for the bus."

"Ok, Tenchi." Ryoko concurred. "I'm ready if you're ready."

"Ok! Great! Then let's go." Tenchi suggested. He stood there and waited. A few minutes silently passed. Aeka stood there and watched curiously.

_What is going on? Why are they just standing there looking at each other? Shouldn't they leave by now?_ Aeka thought.

"Uh, Tenchi?" Ryoko asked.

"What Ryoko?"

"What are you waiting for?"

"I'm waiting on you to teleport us to the bus stop."

"Right. About that..."

"Ryoko, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, it's just that I can't do that right now."

"What do you mean, you can't do that right now?" Tenchi asked. "Are you sick?"

"No."

"Is there something bothering you?"

"No, not really."

"You don't want to go?"

"Oh no!" Ryoko answered loudly. "Nothing like that, really."

"Then what?"

"Well, didn't you notice the way I came out here?"

"Yeah, you used the door."

"That's right. I _**used**_ the door."

"So? What's so different about that?"

"Tenchi, you're not getting what I'm trying to say. Can you remember the last time I used the door to go in and out of the house?"

Tenchi thought a moment and tried to remember the last time he saw Ryoko using the front door.

"Come to think of it, I don't think you've ever used the front door."

"That's right. I have never _**used**_ the door." Ryoko stressed.

Tenchi thought about Ryoko's last remark carefully and realized what she really meant. His eyes bulged out in pure shock. He was speechless.

"Are you telling us that you can't use any of your powers?" Aeka spoke loudly.

Ryoko nodded happily.

"See Aeka! Now you don't have to worry about me seducing Tenchi in any way. Now, I'm as human as he is."

"How should that matter? Why did you lose your powers?" Aeka asked wildly. "And how did-"

"I'm sure it's interesting to find out why, but who cares! We're going to be late!!" Tenchi interrupted Aeka, he straightened up his shades and grabbed Ryoko's arm. "Come on, Ryoko! Let's go! If we don't catch this bus, the next one won't arrive until noon!"

"Uh, right. See ya Aeka! And don't worry! I won't do any thing to Tenchi!" Ryoko shouted.

"You better not Ryoko! Or I'll send Azaka and Kamadake to check on you!" Aeka shouted back.

Ryoko stuck her tongue and pulled her bottom right eyelid at Aeka as she hustled off with Tenchi to catch the bus.

"We'll be home tomorrow morning. See you later." Tenchi said as he waved back to Aeka.

Aeka watched as Tenchi and Ryoko ran off towards the bus stop. She sighed in frustration.

"Aeka." Said a voice from behind.

Aeka turned around and found Yosho.

"Yes, brother?"

"I have a message for you from father." Yosho said as he handed Aeka a subspace telegram.

"Thank you, Yosho."

Aeka read her father's message and a few moments later, she was in absolute anger.

"What?! I don't believe this! Father's assigning me a new bodyguard?!"

"That's what it looks like."

"And what is going to happen to Azaka and Kamadake?"

"They are currently being reassigned to another person."

"What? To who?"

"Good morning, Aeka!!"

Aeka turned around and found Little Sasami riding on top of Azaka.

"Sasami?" Aeka questioned.

"Guess what father did today!" Sasami exclaimed happily.

_To be continued..._

The Lonely Moon

_I am lonely like the moon  
You are far away as the earth  
Now you say I light your thoughts  
Night After night but  
Soon you forget_

_We are drifting in this dance  
I can feel you circle my thoughts  
Keeping such a graceful distance  
So close but somehow apart_

_Sometimes I cry for you  
Knowing you don't want me to  
Sometimes I whisper to the stars up in the sky_

_That I want to find the way to your soul  
Kiss in the sun when morning comes you don't seem to count the hours  
When we are not together_

_I've seen a tender fire in your eyes  
Yet when I'm gone you carry on  
I float in this emptiness  
Till at last love returns  
With the night and the lonely moon_

Author's Notes: Special thanks go to Minset, Random, Ryoko MR, Lord Talon, Cman1701 and my Sister. For taking the time to pre-read and giving me good pre feedback, I couldn't have done it without you all!

Editor's Note: I am currently trying to secure permission to post up a special interview between K'thardin and Mr. Tran! I shall post it after Requiem.

Next: Nanoha Beach, Part 1

About: Ryoko is only human... if only for a day.


	5. Dr Tran Interview

**K'thardin's Interview with Long T. Tran (The Evil Dr. Tran)**

Editor's Note: Some grammar and capitalization corrections and one censored word to fit the FFdotNet rating given this fic. please visit kthardin dot dragonsanime dot com for the site! This was gotten through Wayback Machine, as this is no longer on the site. Published with permission from K'thardin.

_I'm speaking to the Evil Dr. Tran, the third in our interview series. How are you doing today?_

I'm doing fine. . Just Peachy.

_Okay... can you tell us a bit about yourself?_

Sure! well...It was a dark and Stormy night and my mom was going through labor and...uhh do you want me to go that far down the road?

_Umm...no that won't be entirely neccessary._

Ok ok ok. First off, I'm a lonely writer of tenchi Fanfics currently living in Houston, Texas. I'm currently planning to major in Music and English I love music because it soothes my soul and I have knack for getting inspirations from moods of cetain types of music. Then I convey whatever feel on to paper. I love to write because of the inspirations I gain from music.

_Wow! What got you into anime?_

I got into anime when I was really young, about 4 to 5 years old. I think one of the first few animes i got into was Robotech, Starblazers, Voltron (Lions), and Transformers. Does GI JOE, count even for it's american theme?

_Well, as I recall it was made by the same guys as Transformers so I guess you could add it in there. What about these shows did you like?_

I liked them because they were different. At that time, (which was in the early 80's), I had to choose between Care Bears, My Little Pony, Heathcliff, and the dreaded Rainbow Brite. Oh and Karate Kid the cartoon series was on as well. I didn't like it that much. Oh yeah! And do you guys rememebr that girlie rock cartoon show, JEM?

_I do remember that one._

Anime question: I started to really get into anime when I first saw The Ultimate Teacher. I thought that it was the freakiest, twisted anime i've ever seen. It was sick and yet hilarious. I bought my first very first anime called "Super Atragon" It was ok. I bought it just for the action. I guess I consider myself as one for the second generation anime fan. (the first generation anime fans watched Speed Racer, Starblazers, Early Gundam, and Voltron. The second generation anime fans grew up watching (Akira, Tenchi, OMG!)

_Heh... what drew you to Tenchi when you saw it for the first time?_

I first saw Tenchi when I rented TMiL. (EDT shudders) okay, I first saw TMiL and I thought that the show kinda dragged for me. I guess it was because I didn't know the characters all that well. When I first saw Ryoko, I thought that she was a Lum rip off. Then I noticed that she had more personality. Then I saw the first volume of Tenchi TV, two years ago, I thought it was hilarious. Then for some unknown reason, I couldn't get enough of Tenchi. So I kept buying the TV volumes as they were released. Then that damned UPS strike happened and the flow of release for Tenchi TV was disrupted.

_I remember that._

I got really nervous and focused my attentions onto the OAV series. I was desperate for anything new of Tenchi.

_When in fact... that was the old Tenchi?_

Then I started to collect the OAV series and noticed in the quality of story line and animation. It was very intriguing. Yeah! And that's how I fell in love with the Tenchi Muyo cast.

_What got you into fanfiction?_

It was about year and half ago during the UPS strike. The OAV series was all collected, (including Pretty Sammy), I was still waiting for the strike to be over. I got restless and wanted something new about tenchi. After watching the series so many times on video. I mean who wouldn't? I was bored. So I surfed the net looking for Tenchi fanfics to read and I stumbled upon Ryan Anderson's web page. I read Love's Labor Lost and thought that it was fantastic. Then I read The Ball; I thought it was excellent and romantic

_Heh. How did you know about the forum of fanfiction in general?_

(sighs at the word romantic) I don't know, I just figured that there would be people out there who actually took the time to write some since the UPS strike happened. I'm into Tenchi fanfics just to get that WAFFy feeling. I'm addicted to a good romance story if it's interesting to me. I've always wondered what people would write about as far as resolving Tenchi's dilemma of Choosing Between Ryoko And Aeka. I guess that's why its so fun to read fanfics.

_Who's your favorite Tenchi character and why?_

Ryoko, she's the most dynamic of the characters. At first I didn't like her because she was so impulsive but I saw that romantic gentle side of her and BOOM! all thoughts of dislike disappeared. I thought she was only a one track minded person but she has that sensibility I found very atractive. She cared when it looked like she didn't. She has comapassion when I thought she didn't. (Ex. Aeka during the Kagato incident in OAV.) Ryoko was full of surprises.

_Who is your favorite seiyuu and why?_

Hmm, I don't really have many subtitled anime (because I'm cheap) but my favorite seiyuu is probably Tress MacNeille.

_What did she do?_

She's the voice of Dot and Babs Bunny from Animaniacs and Tiny Toons. I also liked Rob Paulsen, he's the voice of Yakko and Pinky.

_Why her?_

I like her because like the Japanese voice actors she can convey humor into the characters.

_And him?_

Because he's Pinky and Yakko! Nuff Said. . .

But my fave japanese voice actress is probably Megumi Hayashibara. She was cute in Nuku Nuku.

_Ah! Is Ryouko's Love your first fanfic?_

No, my first fanfic was Kiyone's Leave. (Shudders) You can tell by the grammar and the layout of the story. I did not know what i was on during that time. I was in a Bond craze when i was aniticipating Tomorrow Never Dies to be released. And I figured the best way to get my writing abilities to be furbished I decided to see whether I can write Kiyone into a Bond-like atmosphere.

Actually, the first fanfic I wrote was when I was in the 8th grade and I wrote a Star Trek fic. And yes, I did it in Script format and it was Self Insertion!! O

_What inspired you to write Ryouko's Love?_

I gained inspiration while I was driving home from work. I was listening to some anime music and a funny image crept into my head. I imagined seeing Tenchi and Ryoko falling into a pit and they were in an embrace while they fell. They were looking into each others' eyes and realized at theat moment on how they needed each other. It was really strange. Then another image was even stranger; I imagined Ryoko recieving a cell phone call from Tenchi while she was getting off at work. Ryoko was wearing a white lab coat and strangely, she was wearing lenseless glass frames. She looked like a mother. Tenchi was calling her up to remind her to pick up their daughter form school.

_Weird._

And from that point on I went into a wild frenzy to think up a story from that. At this point I was waiting for the next chapter of Aikan Muyo to come out and was waiting for LLL to come out with a new chapter. I started to write because I didn't want to be on the sidelines anymore. I wanted to help entertain readers as well. It's weird, I know.

_Hmm...what kind of comments have you gotten...both good and bad, about your works?_

At first when I first started out with Ryoko's Love, readers were stating on how intersting and different the storyline was. I've recieved praises on a how much potential the fic has. the only complaint people had was grammar. So I kept writing as time progressed. Until the chapter 3 rolled around I was starting to run out of ideas for the Tenchi cast of the future. (Yui, and all...)

_whistles innocently Heh...how long have you made people wait for one of your fics?_

At first readers only had to wait 2 weeks to a month for each chapter to be released; the longest was 6 months or somehting I had two creative 'slumps', one during the Prologue chapters and one during the Alpha chapters. The first one was about how to write the storyline after the Ryoko's reawakening. That one was remedied by deciding to write a prequel to all the events that happened in prologue. The prequel (AKA: Alpha) was meant to explain everything that happened to the Masakis; the second slump occurred after the release of Ch. 4A: Aeka Canon. I was at a loss on how to continue on the series. I did not know how resolve Aeka's story, I did not know how to make Tenchi and Ryoko's relationship feel "fresh". For 6 months I toiled around writing only a few words per day, trying to regain that creative jist I needed. It was horrible. I recieved emails from readers wanting me to continue, which I was trying to. It reached a point where I was about to quit writing the fic altogther.

_So what got you going again?_

Around this time, "No Need for Sasami" was released. I didn't read it yet until chapter 9 was released. I came around to read NNFS and I was amazed on how the author took the characters of TM! and gave them alot of personality. I was inspired.

_What do you think of Shorin's take on your works?_

I thought it was one of a kind. I was really apprehensive at first to read it because it was Yui and Shoji he was borrowing. I didn't read it because I was too scared that he would demolish them or kill them off. I didn't want to read it because I was afraid that I would end up stealing some of his ideas even though it was kind of a fic of my fic.

_Fanfiction of fanfiction...heh._

But the end result was absolutely oppisite, I ended up being really involved in reading about HIS characterizations. Yeah, something like that. But I do recall some Ranma fics doing the same as well.

_What were some notable things that really got you interested in this fic based off of yours?_

Ryoko's personality was really astounding as well as the other characters. What made the fic was the characters.

_And they guy Nathaniel?_

Man! I felt sorry for Nathan, talk about a bad vacation!

LOL! _What I meant was...did you like how he interacted with the characters of Ryouko's Love?_

Yeah, I did. I think it was the author's way of talking to me thorugh his character to mine. Of course, I could be wrong.

_Ah. Any fics or really cool plans for the future of your current fic (that you are willing to part with that is)?_

Well, I'm releasing Requiems 1, 2, and 3 to conclude Ryoko's Love Alpha and I plan to head onto writing Ryoko's Love Beta The requiems will be interesting to the readers, I hope. The first requiem just delves into alot of action Requiem2: Air will delve into the aftermath of the conflicts and will start leaning more and more towards Beta. Ultimately in requiem 3: The series will end at Ryoko's imminent death.

_You do realize that is like the third generation Masaki wife to die at such an early age right?_

Yeah. But on a somewhat 'technical level'. It's a soap opera. I know.

_Hmm...well, that's about it then. Any final comments or words of wisdom?_

Yes! For potential FF writers out there please keep Fanfic writing alive. Keep writing and creating. This is the art of entertainment write free, live free and god bless! You can tell I'm a liberal, too. . v :Does a Mihoshi number of vegging out: Anymore extra questions from the readers?

_Nope...that's it. Thanks for this._

Not even about plot elements or the characters?

_Sure...if you want to include it._

Mmm, nah. except for... "I'm King of the World!!"

_Heh... such is the words of the current winner of the Winter 98 polls. _

1191 (_censored_) dollars for Tenchi OAV DVD?! :looks innoncently: no...

_Damn._

btw, I just want to thank Mag-chan, the Twins, K'thardin, Happosai, Shorin, Heino, and especially Gensao for helping me out a great deal.

_Cool._

Without these guys I would've quit along time ago. . v

_Alrighty then. Well, if that's it, I have to go now. It's like 3:00 am here._

Ok, good night sweet dreams!!

_I'll talk to you later, man... and thanks again._

You're welcome.


	6. Naroda Beach, Part I

Tenchi Muyo: Ryoko's Love...Alpha!  
Chapter 2A: Naroda Beach Pt. 1  
By Long T. Tran  
Edited by Anthiena (2/1/10 - 2/2/10)  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, AIC/Pioneer owns them. I don't intend to make money off this because I don't want to get a lawsuit. I'm too poor for that. But this is my original story concept, so don't plagiarize!

Author's notes: Naroda Beach is a fictitious place, just wanted to let ya know before you start reading. As you read, you may notice that I've added a new literary feature to my FF, subchapter titles.

Editor's Note: Now you get the original sub chapter titles instead of the ones I came up with. There are four chapters left until the end of Dr. Tran's work. From his notes, there were three chapters left to write, two of which he actually had on his computer (or so that's what I gather) before his most mysterious disappearance. Back to business! There is one minor change I would like to explain: originally, the machine cost a single Yen, which is about penny in American dollars. I changed it to fifty Yen for a more reasonable price and because I know that fifty Yen pieces exist. (Fifty Yen is actually fifty-five cents in American money.)

**Washu's Wonderful Toys**

After having caught up with the bus in time, Tenchi and Ryoko were nearly out of breath. They walked down the middle aisle of the bus and Ryoko took her seat right next to a window, Tenchi sat down next to her. Tenchi looked around the bus through his shades, he only saw two other people inside the bus, the driver and an old gray bearded man. Tenchi was no longer gasping for air and decided to break the silence.

"So you've volunteered to lose your powers?" Tenchi questioned.

"Yes. For only a day." Ryoko confirmed.

"How does it feel right now? You know, to not be able to use your powers."

"It's kinda hard to describe. Actually, it feels weird. In a way, I feel small."

"Hmm. I think I understand what you're getting at. Maybe because you don't have your powers."

"Maybe." She shrugged.

"Which brings another question to mind." He wore a thoughtful expression.

"What's up? Ask away." She

"Why did you decide to turn off your powers for just today?"

"You know that's a funny question."

"Oh? Why?"

"I don't know..."

"You don't?" Tenchi said, perplexed. "You're very weird, Ryoko."

"I know." She sighed happily. "I'll tell you later on, okay?"

"Uh, sure. Okay."

"What time do you think we'll arrive at Naroda Beach?" Ryoko asked.

Tenchi looked at his watch and estimated the time. "Hmm, right now my watch reads 7:50, I think we'll arrive at around 9:30 or 10. It's going to be a long ride." Tenchi sighed unhappily and sank in his seat.

"I think I can fix that by cutting this trip by ninety-nine percent."

"Really? How are you going to do that?" Tenchi asked skeptically.

Ryoko reached over her shoulder and dug into her black backpack. Tenchi looked at Ryoko curiously as she pulled out a palm-sized, rectangular-shaped, silver box. She handed the device to Tenchi.

"Uh, what is this Ryoko?" he asked apprehensively.

"Something that'll help speed our trip a little. Why don't you put that nice little toy right there next to your left foot."

Tenchi did as Ryoko directed without giving much thought. "Ok, now what?"

"All we have to do now is wait five seconds." Ryoko replied.

"Sounds simple enough." Tenchi said. Then a horrifying thought finally dawned on him. "Wait a minute! You didn't get this from Washu did you?"

"Yes, I did as a matter of fact. And that means you should hold on tight!" She grinned delightedly.

Tenchi did not hesitate to follow Ryoko's advice. He quickly grabbed and tightly held onto a seat that was in front of him. Instead of a seat, Ryoko clutched onto Tenchi's waist. Suddenly, Tenchi could hear a low whistling sound that emanated from Washu's device.

"Uh oh. I don't like the sound of that...!"

"Oh don't worry about it, Tenchi! Here comes the really fun part!"

The fat bus driver was happily minding his own business when suddenly he heard a low pitch whistling that sounded like it was coming from behind him. Then the steering wheel started to go crazy in his hands, as if the wheel was driving the bus for him.

"What's going on here!? I can't control the bus! " the driver screamed.

"OH KAMI-SAMA! WE'RE DEAD AND WE'RE ON THE EXPRESS BUS THAT'S HEADED STRAIGHT TOWARDS HELL!" Ranted the old man.

Then the surroundings of the bus were suddenly immersed in a blanket of brilliant color and light. The bus's rumbling quickly subsided into a floating ride.

"What's going on, Ryoko?!?" Tenchi asked fearfully.

"We're just traveling at the speed of light. Well, the same concept at the least."

At that very instant, the bus dropped out of warp and Ryoko released herself from Tenchi's waist and looked through the bus's glass window. This was the first time she ever saw the crystal blue waters of Naroda beach. Tenchi was tense and quickly looked up, grabbed Washu's warp device and wiped a sweat from his forehead.

"Ok, we're here! Let's go before the driver decides to ask any questions." Tenchi said and quickly stood up, grabbed Ryoko's arm and rushed out of the closest exit.

As they hurriedly departed from the bus, Ryoko had time to stop for a second to turn to the bewildered bus driver and smiled.

"Thank you for the ride, kind sir!" Ryoko said happily, waving at the driver.

The driver didn't at all respond to Ryoko's gratitude, he gawked and simply closed the door and sped off on the road at a wild acceleration. Tenchi couldn't help but sigh in exasperation. Tenchi and Ryoko were both on the sidewalk pavement that bordered the highway and Naroda beach.

"Well, at least we're here. Although, a bit earlier than expected..." Tenchi said and smiled as he viewed the beautiful sandy white beach that laid before him. He reached into his backpack and pulled out his father's photo camera. Tenchi turned to Ryoko and aimed his camera at her. He stepped in front of her and made sure that she was in the foreground while the resort beach was in the background.

"Taking the first photograph of the day, Tenchi?"

"Yes I am, Ryoko. Smile."

Ryoko smiled brightly showing her perfect row of teeth and held up her right hand to show a peace sign. The camera gave out two snapping sounds indicating that Tenchi took two pictures.

"I didn't know you like to take pictures, Tenchi."

"I've always wanted to, but never came around to actually trying it. Besides, I figure today would be a good day to start. It's not everyday I get to go to a nice resort beach. I just know those pictures are going to turn out perfect." Tenchi said and placed the camera back into his backpack. He looked at his watch. "Hmm. Eight o'clock. Not even the shops are open."

Ryoko didn't hear a word of what Tenchi had just said. She looked around and saw that the beach was surrounded by little shops and stands. There was an elevated pier, one hundred fifty to three hundred yards away from the beach's waterline that served as a foundation to the seaside hotel. There was also a nearby traveling carnival that'd yet to open for the day. Ryoko noticed a huge Ferris wheel that towered the fair, it stood approximately 150 meters off the ground, one of the biggest she'd ever seen. The water was clear and crystal blue, Ryoko could actually see the fish swimming beneath the water's surface.

The eight o' clock sun shined very brightly into her golden-yellow eyes. Ryoko closed her lids and welcomed the gusts of the ocean's cool winds blown against her face. She sniffed the aroma of the ocean breeze and relaxed.

_I'm know I'm going to love this place._ She thought contently.

She opened her eyes and found that the beach was deserted. "Uh, Tenchi?"

"Yes, Ryoko?"

"Where's everybody? Isn't there supposed to be a lot of people at this beach?"

"Well, that's the thing, Ryoko. They haven't started their arrival yet. Not even the shops are open. What do you suggest we do now?"

"Not to worry, we can start looking for a spot to set up our little base camp." Ryoko assured.

"Base camp? But we didn't even bring any tents or camping utilities."

"Not to worry. I have it all covered." Ryoko assured as she scanned the beach for an ideal spot to set up camp. Tenchi stood there next to her and waited patiently. Then after a few moments of surveying, Ryoko spotted the perfect area.

"Ahh, I've found it!" Ryoko exclaimed. She grabbed Tenchi's arm and stepped off from the sidewalk and onto the beach's white sands. They walked along near the waterline for about three minutes, turned right and arrived in front of a bare concrete foundation that used to support an elevated beach house. Ryoko examined the barren concrete slab and estimated it's length and width.

"What are we doing here, Ryoko?" Tenchi inquired curiously.

"I'm just setting up our little camp." Ryoko replied as she reached into her travel bag.

"But don't we need tents?"

"I said don't worry, Tenchi." Ryoko pointed out as she revealed to Tenchi another silver box. This time the box looked more square than rectangle and it had a red button.

"Oh I get it! That little box is containing our tents, right?"

"Well, not exactly our _tents_..."

Tenchi tensed at the remark. Ryoko joyfully placed the silver box onto the concrete foundation and pressed the red button. The box suddenly opened up, unfolded rapidly, and quickly transformed into a beach house. The house was elevated by wooden supports and resembled the Masaki residence, except it was a smaller version, just enough to fit the concrete foundation. It was only a single story house, the front end faced the mainland while the back faced the ocean, the back had a nice balcony patio that overlooked the sea.

"It's more like a temporary residence, courtesy of Washu." Ryoko finished off.

"Thank you, Washu!" Tenchi said in awe. _At least I've found one of herinventions that I can actually start to appreciate._

Tenchi and Ryoko walked up the stairway and opened the front door. Both stepped through the door and were amazed that the furniture had been provided as well, not only that, the interior is identical to the home back in Okayama.

"I'm going into the kitchen to put up all of Sasami's food." Ryoko noted to Tenchi. She opened the door to the kitchen and walked through. "Go ahead and take a look around."

As Ryoko walked into the kitchen, Tenchi was clearly happy about the beach house. He placed his backpack onto the sofa and noticed the television set. He stepped over to the living room area and turned on the TV. The TV flickered on and the channels were fewer then Okayama's but they were working nominally. He decided to turn off the TV set and headed out towards the patio. Tenchi found that the patio had two body length patio chairs to lay on and an outdoor umbrella dining set for four. Tenchi laid down on one of the patio chairs. He inclined the chair to sit upright to view the morning beach. The beach waves rhythmically beat against the water's edge, the sun was warm, the clouds balanced out the heat and the wind was soothingly cool. He looked at his watch again, it read, 8:10 am.

_Good. There's plenty of time left to enjoy this outing._ He thought.

"Ah, paradise!" Tenchi said happily.

"You can say that again, Tenchi." Ryoko agreed as she walked out and she sat down onto the patio chair next to Tenchi's. She laid down but didn't incline her chair to sit up. "How do you like our date so far?"

"I'm really enjoying this trip, Ryoko. This is a great place to relax and have fun!"

"I knew you would like it, Tenchi." Ryoko said, her voice sounding very soft and quiet.

"Tell me about it! I'm going to love this day to the very end. You have to be crazy not to. I mean, this day had been so full of surprises. Like that quick bus ride, your backpack of surprises, and not to forget, your..." Tenchi cut himself off and noticed that Ryoko was unusually quiet. He looked down beside at her and realized that Ryoko was quietly fast asleep.

"Uh, Ryoko? Hello?"

Ryoko didn't respond, she was already deep in her sleep.

_I guess she stayed up all last night trying to prepare for today. Poor thing. You really have lost your superpowers haven't you?_ He thought while admiring Ryoko's tranquil and serene face. _Now that's a site I don't see everyday. Hmm._

An idea popped into Tenchi's mind and he quickly walked back into the house and dug into his backpack and grabbed the camera. He stepped out to the patio and quietly took Ryoko's pictures. After taking three snapshots, Tenchi paced back into the house and placed the camera back into his backpack and was out in the patio again. He found himself staring at Ryoko's face as she slept quietly. Tenchi noticed that Ryoko had started to sweat due to the sun's rays, he carefully grabbed the dining table's umbrella and placed it carefully over Ryoko, giving her plenty of shade. Tenchi smiled at Ryoko again and sat down in his chair and peacefully watched Naroda beach's ever changing waterline.

**Mihoshi!**

Meanwhile, halfway across the known universe, at the Galaxy Police Headquarters Mihoshi's shuttle prepared to depart for it's next assignment. Mihoshi pulled off her formal gloves and jacket while making her way towards the cockpit.

_Thank goodness, that meeting really took awhile! _ Mihoshi thought. She arrived at the cockpit and sat down in front of the shuttle control module.

"Oh, Yukinojo!" Mihoshi happily summoned.

"Yes, Miss Mihoshi?" The robot said as it appeared from the cockpit ceiling.

"Set a course for the Orion system."

"Yes ma'am." The robot complied.

The shuttle activated the maneuvering thrusters and started to slowly back away from its assigned port.

"What's our next mission, detective Mihoshi?"

"It's a really simple assignment. All we have to do is rendezvous with the Fourth Patrol Fleet and set course for a planet called Orion"

"Why are we heading out to such a remote planet?"

"To investigate why we've suddenly lost communication traffic from our outpost on Orion. We're ordered to find the problem and fix it. It's probably some glitch in their computer systems or something."

"Pardon me for asking, but..."

"Yes? What is it Yukinojo?"

"Don't you find it peculiar that HQ is sending out an _entire_ patrol fleet just to investigate a minor case?"

Mihoshi's jovial face suddenly turned serious and thought about the robot's point. "It_ is_ kind of odd, isn't it?"

"Do you think it's more than just a glitch?"

"Hmm. You might be onto something, Yukinojo. Oh well, can't start worrying about it now!" Mihoshi said and reverted back to her cheerful carefree attitude. "I guess we're just going to have to go with the flow! Oh, Yukinojo!"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Set a course for the Orion System! And when after that mission's done and out of the way... Home!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

The shuttle pulled clear from its dock and sped off into the vast void of space.

Aeka's Request

A few hours had passed since after Tenchi and Ryoko's departure for Naroda beach. Trying to distract herself from thinking about Tenchi and Ryoko's 'incidental' date. The garden, which was placed inside the Masaki greenhouse, was elegantly decorated with a different assortment of soft and bold colored flowers collected from planets Earth and Jurai. Aeka was wearing her gardener's apron and gloves. She planted the latest flower to her botanical collection, a red rose. With precise and gentle care, Aeka nourished the blossoming earth flower with water. After she watered the floral plant, Aeka sniffed the fragrance of the rose and smiled softly.

_At least, you're the only one who's not worried._ she thought to the rose. _I wonder why earth flora don't communicate? This planet really possess some of the very beautiful flowers in universal botany. It's a pity that they don't communicate like the space trees._

Aeka untied her apron and pulled her gloves off of her hands. She turned away from her garden and headed back to the house. She walked out of the greenhouse and looked up and found that Sasami was happily riding on top of Kamadake, flying around in the open skies above. Aeka smiled as Sasami laughed out with all her energy, Sasami was having the time of her life.

_Well, at least Sasami's having fun without any worries. I wonder what Tenchi and Ryoko are doing right now? I've got to find a way get to Naroda! I can't stand the thought of Tenchi being around that woman! _ Aeka thought. _I've got __to find some way to look on to her!_

Aeka looked up at Sasami, who's still flying around and an idea came to her mind. "Oh, Sasami!" Aeka called out.

"Hello Aeka!" Sasami greeted happily. She ordered Kamadake to land right next to Aeka.

"I see that you're having fun with your new guardians."

"I sure am! So why did you call for me?"

"Well, I was wondering, could you do me a small favor?"

"Sure, Aeka! What is it?"

"Could you by chance, come with me on a little outing?"

"Outing?" Sasami said, puzzled. She paused for a moment and frowned at Aeka. "Aeka, are you asking me to go with you to crash in on Tenchi and Ryoko?"

"To be straightforward with you, yes I am."

"Forget it, Aeka! I'm not going!"

"Please, Sasami! It means a lot to me!"Aeka begged.

"It's not right! Let Tenchi and Ryoko enjoy their first date..."

"I won't allow that, Sasami! I just won't!" Aeka interrupted.

"I can't believe you said that, Aeka! You were taught better than that! Of all the people to break promises! Didn't you expect this to happen when you first shook hands with Ryoko?" Sasami frowned. "Ryoko would never do a thing like that to you! Never!"

Aeka stood silent, shocked by Sasami's sudden outburst.

"Well? What do you have to say? Your newly assigned bodyguard is already on his way, he should arrive any minute now. You must either stay here and welcome him. Or you can just go to Naroda and start up another fight with Ryoko and hurt Tenchi's feelings at the same time."

"You're right." Aeka said reluctantly. "How foolish of me to even think about breaking my word of honor. I am the crown princess of Jurai and I must keep my promises, no matter how hard it may be."

Sasami sighed in relief.

"I guess we should start preparations on a welcoming party for my new guardian. By the way, Sasami. Would you have any clue on who's to be my new bodyguard?"

"No. Not really, Aeka, but brother Yosho might know. Why don't you go ask him?"

"I just might do that, Sasami. Thank you for the suggestion. And thank you for setting me back in place."

"Don't mention it, sis."

**The Sunblock**

At around one o'clock, Ryoko finally came to. She opened her eyes and looked over to Tenchi and smiled. Tenchi was reading a book from grandfather's office; he looked up from the book and smirked at her. "So, you're finally awake."

"Oh my! How long was I asleep?"

"Not very long. Only about three to four hours."

"I'm sorry to have you wait on me like that, Tenchi..."

"Oh, it's okay., I'm not mad. I actually spent the whole time sitting here enjoying the view, reading this book and watch the arrival of all those people." He interrupted and pointed out towards the sands.

Ryoko raised her patio chair and found that the beach was alive and full of activity. Her face lit up with excitement.

"Oh wow! Will you look at the beach! It's so full of life!" Ryoko exclaimed.

There were two separate volleyball courts, being played at the same time. People playing and swimming in the crystal waters. A few sunbathers, people sitting beneath huge umbrellas, small picnics were held, lovers cuddling and walking, sand castles being built, kids flying kites, and three individuals fishing. And lastly, there were people at the carnival.

"Come on, Tenchi! Let's go!"

"Wait. Not yet, Ryoko."

"What? Why not?"

"Since we're going to be out in the sun all day, we might as well where some

skin protection."

"Skin protection?" Ryoko said perplexed.

"Yep. These days, it's not safe to be out in the sun without wearing any sun block. Long exposures to the sun's rays can cause skin cancer."

"Oh, I see. Okay then, you wait here while I go get the sunblock."

With enthusiasm, Ryoko jumped up from her chair and ran back into the house. She found her back pack, grabbed the bottle of sunblock, and made way her back towards the balcony.

"Do you have it Ryoko?"

"Yep! Sure do." Ryoko confirmed, as she handed the bottle to Tenchi. She sat down on her chair. "You first."

"Um, alright."

Ryoko watched as Tenchi pulled off his white tank top and opened the sunblock bottle. He applied the solution on to his chest, arms, stomach and lower back, not realizing that the sunblock made his slim-but-built-body look even more sweaty and muscular.

_Oh my! I didn't realize he was _ that_ built!_ Ryoko pondered with surprise and pleasure.

As Tenchi applied the lotion, he looked up and noticed that Ryoko was staring at him intensely. He started to tense nervously.

"Uh, Ryoko, why are you staring at me like that?"

"I wasn't staring..." Ryoko denied but her face was clearly red. She quickly paused a few moments and gathered her thoughts for a quick recovery.

"I was just enjoying the handsome scenery." She muttered in a confident way.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"I know, I know. Turn around so I can stop staring at you." Ryoko assumed.

"No, no. Can you help me rub this sun block onto my back? I'm having a hard time applying this."

"Sure!" Ryoko exclaimed. She stood up, walked over to Tenchi and placed herself next to him.

Tenchi handed the container over to Ryoko and turned his back towards her. Ryoko smiled and opened the bottle. She poured a small amount into her hands and applied the solution onto Tenchi's back. Ryoko frowned a little and cleared her throat. Tenchi's back felt unusually stiff.

"Tenchi, why are you so tense?" Ryoko inquired.

"What do you mean? I'm not nervous." He spoke lamely.

"I know that. What I meant was, why are your muscles so stiff?"

"I guess it's because, I've been working out in the fields a lot for the past few days."

"Oh, I see."

Ryoko finally finished the application of the sun block onto Tenchi's back, instead of pulling her hands away, she decided to give Tenchi a massage. She rubbed her fingers down his back in a circular motion, allowing more blood circulation into his back muscles. Then she moved her hands to his shoulders and pressed rhythmically.

"That feels very nice, Ryoko. Where did you learn how to do this?"

"I picked it up a few day ago, while watching a TV show. Do you really like the way I'm massaging you?"

"Yes...I like it!"

Ryoko beamed wildly because of Tenchi's compliment, as a result, she unwittingly massaged his shoulders even harder. Her rough massaging caused a sharp sensation. Tenchi hissed out in pain. "Whoops! Sorry about that, Tenchi."

"It's alright, Ryoko. I really needed that massage. Thanks." He smiled, gratuitously. "Please don't stop."

"My pleasure!" Ryoko said, then giggled. Ryoko massaged Tenchi for another five minutes and stopped. Tenchi turned around and faced her.

"I guess it's your turn to put on the sun block."

"It sure _is_." Ryoko said excitedly as she pulled off her red tank top to reveal her blue bikini top. Ryoko poured the lotion onto her palms, Tenchi watched as Ryoko applied the sun block to her skin. Then she struggled to put the solution onto her back.

"You need help with that Ryoko?"

Ryoko was momentarily tempted by Tenchi but thought back to her agreement with Aeka.

"No, that's alright. I can handle it." She replied.

"Are you sure? Looks like you're having trouble putting that on."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Thanks for the offer."

"Uhh. Okay."

_That was pretty strange for her to refuse._ Tenchi thought. _Oh well_.

Tenchi watched as Ryoko settled the rest of the sunblock, he couldn't help but admired how her blue bikini enhanced her attractiveness.

_Man! She looks great in that swimsuit! Ryoko has a good looking figure!_ Tenchi thought.

Her body was covered in perspiration which made her feminine figure stand out even more. Before Ryoko noticed that Tenchi was staring at her, he quickly looked away and buried his thoughts.

Ryoko wiped a sweat from her forehead and looked up at the sun. The sun was really getting hot and the wind wasn't helping at all.

"Phew! Is it getting hot or what?" She commented.

Her hair was matted from the moisture caused by her perspiration. She grabbed a nearby towel to dry off her sweat.

"So what's the first thing you want to do today, Ryoko?"

"Well, the first thing that comes to my mind is go shopping for a good shady hat."

"Alright, sounds good to me. Then what?"

"Then we'll decide and just go with the flow for a while."

"Okay. Let's go, shall we?"

Ryoko grabbed her red tank top and wore it over her bikini. She followed Tenchi into the house. Tenchi had his shades on and camera over his shoulders, he was already at the front door. Tenchi decided to be a gentleman, he opened the door for Ryoko. Ryoko walked through the doorway and smiled at Tenchi thankfully. They both walked down the steps of the beach house and headed straight for the Naroda Beach Market Strip.

**The Fortune Teller, The Sun Hat**

Tenchi and Ryoko had reached the beach accessories shop in the middle of the Marketplace. The strip was located along side the beach resort's beach walk, it had ten separate stores in all. As they walked towards the accessories shop, Tenchi noticed an Arcade next door to the shop. Ryoko walked into the accessories shop first, Tenchi was about to follow her but something caught his attention. Passing by the arcade, Tenchi noticed a curious looking machine that stood next to the arcade's entrance way. The heart-shaped machine was completely crimson and stood on a black pedestal. A sign attached to the top of the machine read: _The Fortune Teller of Potential Love: For fifty yen, see if the one you have your sights on is your true love!_

"Oh yeah, right, that has got to be the hokiest claim I've ever read!" Tenchi said, skeptically.

"Why are you putting down my machine like that!!" A craggy old voice yelled out from behind Tenchi. "You kids these days, have no faith in anything!"

"Oh! Sorry about that rude comment." Tenchi apologized. He turned around and looked down to see an old bald man looking up at him with angry eyes.

The old dwarf quickly extinguished his anger towards Tenchi and ruffled his bushy white mustache with his finger. "That's alright kid, you're not the first person to be skeptical of my machine."

"Really? You mean others have actually said the same thing?"

"Of course!! They would voice their disbelief and just out of pure curiosity, they also try it."

"And what would happen?"

"Only two things..." said the old man, holding up his two fingers. "One, they would remain as lovers. Two, they would discontinue their relationship."

"Oh come on! Couples wouldn't break off their relationships because of a machine's opinion?"

"Yes, they would. You'll be surprised."

"Why?"

"Call it a twist of fate. One minute a potential couple are looking at each other for possibilities of love, the next, they turn away from each other and march on home never setting sights on each other again. I've seen this happen thousands of times before. But on the good side, I've also seen relationships grow even stronger."

"Now, that's really pushing it. I find that even harder to believe. People just don't make decisions solely based on a gimmick's answer."

"Oh they don't, eh? Then why don't you try it out yourself." The old man smirked."What do you have to lose besides one fifty yen piece?"

_Maybe this could be a way to finally find some clarity._ Tenchi thought.

"Well, kid? You think you're up to it?" The old man asked.

"Okay, then. I'll try it."

Tenchi reached into the pocket of his shorts and took out five separate yen pieces, one each for Sasami, Aeka, Mihoshi, Washu, and Ryoko. "Two hundred fifty Yen? Very interesting! Planning to find out whether you can nab five girls, eh? I didn't know there's a sexual revolution going on right now. You kids are too much."

"Hey now! That's not what it looks like!" Tenchi said defensively. "I'm not like that at all!"

"Yeah, right." The old man doubted bluntly. "All I can say about you kids is that you're all pumped full of hormones."

_Dirty old _ hentai_._ Tenchi thought.

"Well, anyways." Tenchi grumbled, changing the subject. "How do I work your little gimmick here?"

"It's quite simple, really. All you have to do is pop a coin into it's slot and type in the name of the girl. After that, the fortune teller will print out your answer."

"Ok, sounds simple enough."

"Well, kid. I would like to see what answer's in stored for you but I have to go run my arcade. See you around."

"Uh, yeah. Thanks."

Tenchi watched as the old man walked away and disappeared into the arcade. Then he cautiously looked around to see if Ryoko was anywhere nearby. Tenchi turned and focused his attention onto the machine. He popped in all five of the yen pieces into the machine's coin slot. A short and simple direction appeared on the machine's black screen. The fonts were colored red and the background was black.

_PLEASE TYPE IN YOUR NAME_.

Tenchi did as directed.

_PLEASE ENTER THE NAME/NAMES OF YOUR HEART'S POTENTIAL._

Tenchi typed in five names. Then he checked if his spelling was correct.

_Washu Hakubi  
__Sasami Jurai  
__Aeka Jurai  
__Mihoshi Kuramitsu  
__Ryoko Hakubi_

_PLEASE WAIT WHILE THE FORTUNE TELLER OF POTENTIAL LOVE(tm) PROCESSES YOUR ANSWER._

Tenchi waited a few moments for the machines response. He nervously looked at his watch and realized that five minutes had already passed since he left Ryoko alone. _Hurry up! You silly machine! I would hate to see what would happen if Ryoko saw me doing this. Getting advice from a machine. This is a new low for me!_

The heart shaped Love tester started to print it's results onto a long receipt paper for Tenchi. The printing was taking very long for him, trying his patience. Finally it stopped printing and Tenchi pulled out the sheet from the love tester.

_Jeez! No wonder it took so long! Look at all this advertising!_

He finally found the familiar names. He noticed that right next to each of the girls' names appeared notes. He looked at the first name on the list:

_Washu Hakubi:This one is rather unique, but don't go for her. Too smart and too old._

"Wow! The old man wasn't kidding! This thing actually works!" Tenchi said, excitedly. "Though I think the answers are kind of on the blunt side."

Tenchi read the next name on the list.

_Sasami Jurai: A very sweet person at heart, only one problem...She's too young._

He moved down to the third name on the list.

_Mihoshi Kuramitsu: Another sweet person, this time the right age. Not a good choice for you, she'll really test your patience if you choose to go steady with her._

Meanwhile inside the beach accessories shop, Ryoko was browsing around for about five or ten minutes, looking for the perfect hat to wear out in the hot sun. She noticed a round sun hat with a blue bow-tie ribbon sitting on top of a rack. She decided to try the hat on. Ryoko looked into the mirror and found that the hat fitted perfectly on her head.

"I think this hat looks very nice on me. What do you think, Tenchi?" Ryoko turned around and realized that Tenchi was no where close to be seen.

_He's gone. Where can he be?_ She thought and looked around the shop and couldn't find Tenchi. She looked through the shop windows and was relieved to find him. She placed the hat back onto the hat rack and headed back outside.

Outside, Tenchi was nearly done with the list, now it was coming down to the two major active contenders; Aeka and Ryoko. He looked at Aeka's results.

_Aeka Jurai: She's nice, polite, and worthy of great love. She's not for you._

_Okay, that was kinda short and straight forward._ Tenchi frowned. He turned his attention to the final name on the list: Ryoko.

_Ryoko Hakubi: Cherish every precious moment you have with her..._

_Strange._ Was the only word that came to Tenchi's mind.

"Tenchiii! So that's where you been all this time!" Ryoko said as she walked towards him. "What are you doing out here?"

Tenchi was momentarily startled by Ryoko and quickly hid the paper in his pocket.

"R-Ryoko! I was just, uh, enjoying the weather!"

"Well follow me, Tenchi! Tell me what you think of this hat I found." Ryoko said as she went over to grab Tenchi's hand. Ryoko's hand held Tenchi's and politely pulled him into the beach shop. Tenchi looked at her joyful gesture and smiled.

"Alright."

They both walked into the shop and Ryoko led Tenchi straight towards the hat rack.

"I've found the perfect hat, Tenchi!" Ryoko said, happily.

"You have?"

"Yep it's right over here."

They reached the hat rack and to Ryoko's dismay, the hat was gone. "Where's the hat, Ryoko?" Tenchi asked.

"I could've sworn it was here just a minute ago!! I placed it here myself! Help me look for it!" Ryoko said frantically.

"What does it look like?"

"It's a round sun hat with a blue bow-tie ribbon."

They split up in separate ways and looked around the shop. Tenchi searched the front end of the store and to his surprise, the old man from the arcade was at the register, in the process of buying Ryoko's hat. He quickly walked over to the old man and the cashier in time to interrupt their business transaction.

"Uh, hello, sir! Remember me!"

"Why hello there, young man! Did your fortune come out the way you wanted?"

"No, not exactly. But that's not why I'm here."

"Oh? Then why are you bugging me?"

"I wanted to speak to you about that hat you're about to buy."

"Yeah? Well, forget it. I'm buying it for my granddaughter."

"Could you by chance, hear me out first?"

"No! Absolutely not! I'm getting this for my granddaughter and that's final!"

"But..."

"No buts!" the old man shouted. "Mmm, this rice cracker is so good."

"What? Rice cracker?" Tenchi said, confused. "What are you talking about? You don't even have a thing in your mouth!"

**The Puppeteer**

Meanwhile, back at the Masaki residence, Washu was eating a rice cracker while interacting with Tenchi on her dimensional computer.

"Whoops! Kinda slipped there, heh heh. It looks like my new toy is working well, maybe too well. Ryoko and Tenchi don't even suspect a thing." Washu said and smiled. Then she typed in more commands to input more dialogue into the android's interaction with Tenchi.

**Aeka's Drenched**

Somewhere out in the nearby woods, Shoji was looking for the Masaki residence. He had been wandering around the forest for about thirty minutes, he was about lose to patience.

"Oh man!" Shoji fumed. "Now, where am I? This is so embarrassing! I can't

believe I'm lost on my first day of guard duty! Those directions Yosho gave me were really bad!"

He trips over a fallen branch and fell flat on his face. "_Itai_! That smarts!" He complained out loudly. He stood up clumsily and kicked the fallen branch off to the side.

Nearby at Funaho's tree, Aeka was alone, contemplating about Tenchi and Ryoko's date.

_If something were to happen between the two, I would lose all hope of ever being able to express my heart out to Tenchi._ Aeka thought sadly.

Suddenly, Aeka's personal introspection is coldly interrupted by a pillar of water.

"Aaah! I'm all wet!" Aeka screamed out. "Who's responsible for this!?"

In front of Aeka, a human male in Jurian clothing was knee deep in the water of the moat that surrounded the Holy Tree. "I'm so sorry about that my lady! I slipped on a rock and fell into this blasted moat and..." Shoji apologized but stopped in mid-sentence and gasped in an air of shock. "I'm so sorry, Princess Aeka!"

Shoji bowed down to Aeka in the most earnest manner he can muster up. Aeka wrung her kimono sleeves of moisture, while at the same time, regaining her composure. "It's alright, it happens. I can assume that you're my new body guard sent here

by my father."

"Yes, your highness. My name is Shoji Takazawa, I am a Knight of the Royal Guard."

"I'm pleased to meet you but before we can continue with the introductions, I would like to go back to the house and change into much dryer and suitable clothing."

"Yes, indeed. I'm sorry."

They both headed back to the Masaki home not saying a word to each other. Shoji couldn't help but noticed the sad expression on the princess's face.

_Hmm. I wonder why the princess looks so depressed? _Shoji thought. _Maybe I'll ask her later, as soon as I'm all dried up._

**The Crazy Old Man**

Back at Naroda beach, Tenchi is still struggling to cut a deal with the old man before Ryoko found out."Come on!" Tenchi begged.

"No."

"There's gotta be a way to cut a deal!"

"Absolutely no deal. By the way, who's it for?"

"It's for her." Tenchi said as he pointed at Ryoko, who's still searching for the hat.

"Hmm. She looks beautiful. Not bad, you have taste, kid." The old man complemented.

"Then maybe, there's still a chance?" Tenchi hoped.

"No!"

"What!? Oh come on! Why not?"

"Because I'm having fun!"

"What?! You can't be that cruel!"

"Oh yes I can."

"You're sick, you know that."

"Of course, I know that! That's why I'm having fun."

**Ryo-ohki to the Rescue!**

Back to the lab, Washu was typing up a storm, laughing out through out the whole conversation.

"Oh man! I'm having too much fun!" Washu said joyfully.

Unbeknownst to Washu, toddler Ryo-ohki happens to be standing behind. The little toddler watched curiously as Washu typed joyfully onto the dimensional keyboard.

"Miya?" Ryo-ohki said inquisitively. She frowned at Washu's meddling with Ryoko's date, then an idea popped into the little cabbit-humanoid's head.

Back to Naroda Beach, Tenchi was still persisting with the old man.

"Listen kid, I like you. I really like you but this is for my granddaughter."

"I know but Ryoko is just as important."

"Oh? How's she more important than my granddaughter?"

"I didn't say that! I said 'Ryoko is just _as_ important'." Tenchi retorted.

"Oh I see now! You're trying to be smart with me, eh? Well let me tell you something, mister. _ Miya! Miya! Miya_!"

"Miya?!!" Tenchi said, confused.

Back at the lab... "Ryo-Ohki!!! Get away from here! Can't you see I'm busy!?!"Washu yelled at the cabbit.

But the toddler, intentionally ignored Washu and kept on typing onto the keyboard. Ryo-ohki loved to help Tenchi in anyway possible.

"Oh great! Now look what you've done! The android won't stop acting like a cat! The commands are locked!! AARRGH!" Washu screamed.

Back to Naroda Beach, the longer Tenchi stood there and watched the old man babble on, things just keep getting stranger and stranger. The old man was on the floor licking his hand and scratching the back of his head with his leg.

"What are you doing?!" Tenchi asked.

"Can't you see that-_miya_, I'm uhh-_miya_, Cleaning myself?"

"But you're acting like a cat!"

"Of course, I'm acting like a cat! Miya! Miya! It's much more efficient this way! Don't you think?"

"Uhh. Right."

Ryoko finally noticed the commotion, she looked to the front of the store and found Tenchi staring down at an old man.

"What's all that cat noise coming from?" Ryoko inquired.

Back at the lab, Washu and Ryo-ohki were pushing and shoving each other, fighting over the keyboard, trying to regain control of the android.

"Ryo-ohki, stop it! You're going to get Tenchi suspicious!"

"Meow! Meow!" The toddler-cabbit said angrily.

"Alright fine! Sheesh! You win! I'm going to stop toying with him!"

"Miyaa!" the cabbit said victoriously, pumping her arms.

Washu grumbled as she typed in her last commands for the android.

Back to Naroda. Ryoko walked up to Tenchi from behind and looked down at the old man who was now crawling around the floor on all four.

"What's wrong with him?" Ryoko asked.

"I don't know, this guy is really crazy. One minute he's acting normal the next, he's acting like a cat."

The old man quickly jumped up and hands the sun hat Tenchi.

"Uhh, you win! _Miya_! Here you go! Here's the Hat! _Miya_!"

"Thank you!" Tenchi gratified.

"Well gotta go! _Miya_! Bye-bye!" The old man quickly exits the store on his hands and knees.

"Um, bye." Tenchi said, wearily. Then he turned his attention toward the store clerk and bought the hat. He faced Ryoko and handed her the sun hat. "Here you go, Ryoko. I think this is the hat you mentioned to me about."

Ryoko gasped in excitement when she received the hat from Tenchi."Thank you, Tenchi! Here let me try it on. Tell me what you think."

Ryoko placed the sun hat on her head. Tenchi looked at her carefully and smiled. He noticed that the hat enhanced her yellow eyes.

"The hat fits you perfectly, Ryoko. Actually makes you look lovely and beautiful."

_Whoa, wait a minute. Did I really say that?_ Tenchi thought with a mild blush.

"Really?! You mean it?" Ryoko asked excitedly.

Tenchi nodded yes.

"Thank you, Tenchi!" Ryoko laughed happily and hugged Tenchi in a non-aggressive manner.

"Don't mention it, Ryoko. Come on let's go outside so I can take a picture of you in your new hat."

"Alright." Ryoko complied happily.

They both exited the store and looked around for a place to shoot Ryoko's photo. As they looked around for spot, Tenchi could not help thinking about his results from the fortune teller.

_I wonder what that machine meant? I wanted clarity and the answer it gave me about Ryoko, seemed so cryptic and peculiar._ Tenchi thought.

**Cherish every precious moment you have with her**... The words kept beckoning to Tenchi every time he thought about it.

You're going to hate me for this, To Be Continued...

The Lonely Moon  
(tragedy)  
_I am lonely like the moon  
__You are far away as the earth  
__Now you say I light your thoughts  
__Night After night  
__Soon you forget  
__We are drifting in this dance  
__I can feel you circle my thoughts  
__Keeping such a graceful distance  
__So close but somehow apart  
__Sometimes I cry for you  
__Knowing you don't want me to  
__Sometimes I whisper to the stars up in the sky  
__That I want to find the way to your soul  
__Kiss in the sun when morning comes  
You don't seem to count the hours  
__When we are not together  
__I've seen a tender fire in your eyes  
__Yet when I'm gone you carry on  
__I float in this emptiness  
____Till at last love returns  
________With the night and the lonely moon_

Author's Notes 2nd:

I know I know, this is a somewhat abrupt and cheesy way to get more readers. I'm doing this to keep my mind on track, so that way I won't screw up on the next chapter. Besides, the public demands more, so I gave them more. But not to worry, Naroda Beach Pt.2 is nearly halfway through. It'll focus even more on the date, Pt.1 was just to serve as a good set up. And I won't end my Fanfics like this ever again... I hope.


End file.
